Le chemin au clair de lune
by jojo1983
Summary: Parfois, un petit détail peut changer beaucoup de choses. Et si la bataille finale avait eu lieu un soir de pleine lune ? Comment ce petit détail a pu changer absolument tout ce que nous connaissions ? Suivez le périple d'Harry sur un chemin qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu hors de son époque et avec un nouveau poids sur les épaules.
1. Chapter 1

_**Informations :**_

Voici une nouvelle histoire de ma part. Je n'abandonne pas Au-delà des sacrifices, mais j'avoue bloqué totalement à cause de cette histoire-ci qui imprègne totalement mon cerveau. J'ai donc décidé de coucher sur papier ce qui envahit mon imagination. Le rythme de publication sera sans aucun doute assez rapide durant Juillet Aout et plus lent lorsque l'école reprendra.

_**Résumé**_

**Le chemin au clair de lune**

Parfois, un petit détail peut changer beaucoup de choses. Et si la bataille finale avait eu lieu un soir de pleine lune ? Comment ce petit détail a pu changer absolument tout ce que nous connaissons ? Suivez le périple d'Harry sur un chemin qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu

_**Divers**_

Je vous rappelle que je ne possède pas les droits sur Harry Potter qui appartient à JK Rowling. Cette histoire mettra en scène un couple homosexuel masculin, si vous n'aimez pas, passer donc votre chemin où lisez jusqu'à l'avertissement au choix. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

Attention il s'agit d'une version sans béta. Il reste certainement des fautes d'orthographe, grammaire et ou conjugaison. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

* * *

**How to save a life**

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_The Fray_

* * *

Harry se dirigeait vers la clairière où Voldemort se trouvait. Il serrait dans son poing la pierre qui lui avait permis de voir ses parents quelque instant. Il savait que dans une poignée de minute il serait mort. Il se rendait de son plein grès auprès du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps comme se proclamait lui-même Voldemort.

Il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui, mais les mangemorts ne semblaient pas le voir. Harry se rendit compte qu'il portait encore sur lui la cape de son père. Soupirant et prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida d'ôter la cape pour permettre aux suivants du Lord de le voir.

Le mouvement fut rapide, fluide. En un instant Harry Potter apparu aux yeux des deux mangemorts présents. Ou plus précisément un mangemort et Fenrir Greyback dans sa forme de Loups. Harry frissonna à cette vision. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un soir de pleine lune, Remus Lupin avait combattu sous sa forme de Loups lui aussi, mais Harry n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que Greyback soit présent dans la clairière.

Un sourire carnassier sembla un instant animé le visage du loup. Harry se demanda un instant si Greyback n'aurait pas dû mordre le mangemort qui l'accompagnait. Voyant la stupeur sur son visage, Bellatrix, qui accompagnait Greyback se mit à rire.

« Oh, ainsi bébé Potter a eu le cran de venir. Je n'aurais pas cru. Dis-moi mon petit Harry, que penses-tu de mon animal de compagnie ? »

Fenrir grogna violemment à l'évocation de ce statut d'animal de compagnie, montrant clairement son désaccord et s'approcha d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier n'osait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, sa baguette était restée dans sa poche arrière puisqu'il se rendait ici dans l'intention de se rendre. Il prit une profonde inspiration, en tentant au mieux de taire la panique qui montait en lui et prit la parole.

« Je pense que ton maitre veut me voir vivant. Je suis là. Allons-y. »

Bellatrix se mit à rire rejetant sa tête en arrière, envoyant valser ses boucles noires si typiques des Black.

« Oh oui Harry, mon seigneur t'attend. Mais, il ne nous a pas interdit de jouer avec la nourriture. Après tout, je n'ai pas pu terminer mon petit jeu avec ta sang-de-bourbe d'amie la dernière fois. ENDOLORIS »

Le rayon du sort frappa durement Harry qui du serrer des dents pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de douleur dès les premières secondes. Au moment où il allait lâcher et crier sa douleur, Bellatrix leva le sort.

Harry se rendit alors compte que Fenrir était désormais à sa hauteur. Le loup-garou aux poils gris et noirs n'avait rien de beau. Ses dents jaunes étaient visibles à travers ses babines retroussées dégoulinantes de bave. Son haleine fétide envahissait les sens d'Harry qui peinait à reprendre son souffle après le sort de torture. Ses yeux montraient une lueur meurtrière et d'anticipation purement humaine, et à cet instant, Harry comprit que Greyback avait dû consommé une potion Tue-loup pour cette bataille. Afin de faire de plus de victime possible sans aucun doute, tout en gardant sa lucidité pour le combat, afin de ne pas blesser les mangemorts.

« Coucher le toutou. » dit sèchement Bellatrix qui visiblement n'appréciait pas l'intervention de la bête dans son petit jeu.

La tête du loup se retourna sèchement vers la mangemort et un grondement sourd et sinistre sortit de sa gueule. A cet instant, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait de la peur dans les grands yeux fous de la descendante Black et s'il devait être honnête, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry comprenait le sentiment de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Déglutissant difficilement, Harry bougea doucement en tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention de Fenrir, mais dès l'instant où Harry se recula, l'attention de la bête se focalisa à nouveau sur lui.

Bellatrix semblait aussi perdue qu'Harry cette fois. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle empêcher Greyback de « jouer » avec Potter ou pas ? Si elle intervenait il y avait de forte chance qu'elle finisse mordue par la bête. Et autant elle acceptait sans aucun regret de mourir pour son seigneur, autant elle refusait formellement de mourir salie par cette bête sauvage. Décidant que la décision ne lui revenait pas, elle appuya sur la marque des ténèbres présente sur son bras, laissant le soin à son Lord de prend la décision.

Dès qu'il a senti la marque s'activer, Greyback ne perdit pas un seul instant, et il se rua toute gueule dehors sur Harry.

Si le sort de torture avait été un supplice pour Harry, ce n'était rien comparé à la morsure que le loup lui infligea. Greyback enfonça sa gueule profondément des deux côtés de l'épaule d'Harry, manquant le coup du jeune sorcier de peu. Harry sentit les dents du sorcier s'enfoncer facilement dans sa chaire, comme un couteau coupant du beurre. Après la douleur provoquée par les dents qui perçaient sa peau, ce fut une douleur atroce qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de chauffer son sang à haute température.

Un cri inhumain sortit de sa bouche tant la douleur était insupportable. Harry se débattait contre la bête qui avait toujours sa mâchoire accrochée à l'épaule d'Harry. Soudain tout s'arrêta brusquement et Harry se retrouva écrasé sous le poids de la bête. Incapable de respirer à cause de la pression exercée sur sa poitrine, il tenta de ramper hors du piège mortel. Dès qu'il fut à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, il s'éloigna le plus possible, rampant loin de ce qui était désormais le cadavre du loup-garou.

A cet instant, il se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait désormais une douleur intense à la tête, et levant les yeux, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Voldemort devant lui.

« Je te prierais d'excuser l'accueil indigne de mes mangemorts, Harry. Mais le problème est réglé. » Dit-il un sourire horrible sur son visage serpentin.

Harry se força à se redresser. Il était venu pour se rendre au mage, mais il avait encore de la dignité et il refusait de mourir à genou au pied de Voldemort. Il mourait debout. Utilisant ses dernières forces, il redressa la tête et planta ses yeux émeraude remplis de douleurs dans les yeux sombres du sorcier.

«Tu as encore le culot de me défier Potter ? Aussi stupide que ton traitre de père et ta sang-de-bourbe de mère. Tu pourras leur dire bonjour de ma part. »

Harry ne ferma pas les yeux au moment où Voldemort leva sa baguette. Il n'esquiva pas un geste quand l'incantation du sort mortel fut prononcée. Il accepta l'arrivée du rayon vert sur lui. Une unique larme glissa sur sa joue. Ainsi prenait fin la vie d'Harry Potter, porteur du morceau d'âme de Lord Voldemort.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux quelque instants après. Son corps lui semblait lourd et douloureux. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux. Blanc. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Une légère pointe de tristesse se fit dans son cœur. Il avait espéré que ses parents seraient présents pour l'accueillir lors de sa mort.

Il distingua une silhouette au loin qui se dessinait dans le blanc des lieux. A cet instant il se rendit compte qu'il était nu et il souhaita très fortement avoir des vêtements sur lui. Aussi vite qu'il l'avait pensé, des vêtements apparurent autour de lui.

La silhouette arrivait enfin au niveau d'Harry et le jeune sorcier reconnu son ancien directeur.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » cria-t-il assez inutilement

« Oui Harry. Je suis ravi de te voir. » Lui dit le vieux sorcier en lui offrant un sourire bien veillant.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Harry

« C'est une excellente question Harry. Je pense que j'étais la personne la plus appropriée pour t'accueillir dans ce lieu. »

Harry en profita alors pour regarder autour de lui, la brume blanche semblait se dissiper progressivement.

« Où sommes-nous professeur ? »

« Encore une question pertinente Harry, mais je dois t'avouer que je n'en sais rien. A toi de me le dire. »

Se concentrant encore plus, Harry commença doucement à identifier le lieu.

« King Cross. » répondit Harry ayant maintenant reconnu l'endroit.

« Oh, je dois avouer que le choix du lieu est excellent étant donné la situation. » répondit Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

« Quelle situation ? Je suis mort monsieur. » S'exclama Harry, pas certain de comprendre le cheminement des pensées du directeur.

« En réalité, tu n'es pas tout à fait mort. » Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient à l'évocation de cette information.

« Comment on peut être pas tout à fait mort professeur ? » demanda Harry, cette fois totalement perdu.

« Vois-tu Harry, en laissant Voldemort de jeter ce sort mortel, tu t'es sacrifié pour toutes les personnes qui se battent à Poudlard à cet instant. Cela en plus d'avoir détruit le morceau d'âme qui était en toi. » Expliqua Dumbledore

« Donc je suis mort. » répliqua Harry.

« Non, installons-nous plus confortablement veux-tu. »

« D'accord » répondit Harry en pensant désormais à deux fauteuils confortables. Les dits fauteuils apparurent.

« Bien, maintenant Harry, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Lorsque tu t'es sacrifié, tu as permis à tous les combattants de Poudlard de bénéficier de cette extraordinaire protection que tu avais toi-même. »

« Celle de Lily. »

« Oui. A ceci près que cette fois c'est ton sacrifice qui a permis à tous d'être en sécurité. Mais tu avais un atout que ta mère n'avait pas lors de sa mort. » Ajouta Dumbledore.

« J'avais la pierre de résurrection. » dit Harry mais la phrase sonnait plus comme une question.

« Pas seulement la pierre Harry. Tu es le maitre des reliques. »

« Mais professeur, je ne possède que deux reliques. »

« En effet, tu ne possèdes que deux reliques Harry, mais tu es le maitre de trois reliques. Rappelle-toi de ce que Ollivander t'a dit à propos des baguettes. »

« La baguette choisit son maitre, mais peu changer d'allégeance si on gagne la baguette. » dit Harry. Dumbledore approuva la réflexion.

« Et maintenant, dis-moi Harry, à qui appartient la baguette que tu as utilisée ce soir ? »

« A Draco Malfoy » dit Harry hésitant, mais ensuite le déclic se fit dans son esprit.

« J'ai pris cette baguette à Draco, mais Draco était aussi le maitre d'une autre baguette. Ce soir-là, dans la tour d'astronomie… » Harry ne pouvait pas continuer, tellement le fait était énorme pour lui.

« En effet Harry. Ce soir-là le jeune Malfoy est devenu le maitre de la baguette de sureau. En désarmant le jeune Malfoy, tu es toi-même devenu le maitre de la baguette. » Dit Albus en souriant face à l'étonnement d'Harry.

« C'est … » Harry ne pouvait pas trouver de mot pour définir son ébahissement face à cette nouvelle.

« Oui, c'est assez surprenant n'est-ce pas. »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Et maintenant professeur ? » demanda Harry

« Et maintenant Harry, le choix t'appartient. » répondit Dumbledore tout sourire encore une fois.

« Le choix ? J'ai le choix ? Quel choix ? » Questionna Harry totalement perdu.

« Et bien tu peux décider de traverser comme le disent les moldus, de rejoindre le monde des morts. Tu peux aussi décider de retourner parmi les vivants. »

« Simplement comme ça ? » demanda Harry complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle.

« Oui, comme ça. »

Soudain, une horrible pensée traversa l'esprit d'Harry.

« Professeur. Avant que … juste avant que Voldemort ne me tue, J'ai … »

Harry ferma les yeux, n'arrivant pas encore à formuler clairement ce qui lui était arrivé. Sur le coup, malgré la douleur, cet évènement ne lui était pas paru important. Il allait de toute façon mourir, alors qu'il ait été mordu ou pas n'avait pas d'importance. Mais maintenant cela en avait.

S'il revenait à la vie, serait-il un loup-garou ? Si c'était le cas, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter. Comment réagiraient ses amis. Oh, certes ils appréciaient Remus Lupin, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de côtoyer quotidiennement un lycanthrope. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais devenir Aurore non plus. Et Ginny ? Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer cela. Il repensa alors avec ironie à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lupin un jour au Square. Quand Remus était venu les trouver en les suppliants de le prendre avec eux. Il avait expliqué à Harry qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir imposé à Tonks ce mariage, sa présence, le bébé. Le bébé. Harry pensa à Teddy. Combien Remus avait peur que son fils ait hérité de sa « maladie ».

Oh combien Harry regrettait ses paroles maintenant. Il comprenait soudain pleinement la peur que Lupin avait eue. Et Harry l'avait traité de lâche. Il en aurait bien pleuré tellement la situation était ironique à l'instant.

« Harry. » une main doucement posée sur son genou rappela à Harry la présence du directeur à ses côtés. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida à poser la question fatidique.

« Professeur. Fenrir Greyback était présent avant que je me rends à Voldemort. »

Le scintillement disparu immédiatement des yeux d'Albus Dumbledore et la tristesse se fit sur son visage.

« Oh Harry. » dit-il ne sachant pas comment trouver les mots pour réconforter son ancien élève.

« Oh. » répondit simplement Harry.

Il avait compris. S'il y avait eu une chance qu'il ne soit pas infecté lors de son retour, le professeur lui aurait signalé immédiatement. Cette information changeait beaucoup de chose pour lui. Voulait-il réellement revenir dans un monde qui allait l'ostraciser dès que la bataille serait finie ? Après tout, d'après les informations de Dumbledore, tous les combattants étaient à l'abri de Voldemort désormais et Harry faisait confiance à Neville pour tuer Nagini. Il n'était plus réellement nécessaire sur le champ de bataille. N'avait-il pas gagné le droit d'être égoïste et lâche pour une fois ? L'idée fit son chemin dans la tête d'Harry.

« Professeur, je crois que… je crois que je ne veux pas y retourner. »

« Harry, cet évènement imprévu ne doit pas changer ce que tu veux, ce que tu es. Tu es un des jeunes hommes les plus courageux qui m'a été donné de rencontrer. »

« Le professeur Lupin aussi était courageux. »

« Exactement Harry, et cela ne l'a pas empêché d'être comme tu le dis, un excellent professeur. » Albus ne pouvait pas laisser Harry renoncer ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas juste abandonner maintenant, il avait tant fait, il méritait sa fin heureuse.

« … Un an professeur. » répondit Harry

« Pardon ? » demanda Albus qui avait été plongé dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu le début de la phrase d'Harry.

« Un an seulement professeur. Remus n'a pu enseigner qu'un an et c'est parce que vous avez insisté. »

« Je suis certain que Minerva… »

« Je ne veux pas être professeur. Je voulais être Aurore, je voulais me marier avec Ginny, je voulais… » L'évocation à haute voix de ses rêves brisés détruisit le reste de courage qu'il restait à Harry.

« Harry, ta vie n'es pas finie, malgré ta nouvelle condition. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas » s'emporta Harry.

« Explique-moi alors Harry. »

« J'ai toujours cru que j'allais mourir face à Voldemort. Mais je gardais l'espoir que si jamais, par miracle, je gagnais, je pourrais continuer à rendre le monde meilleur. Que je pourrais avoir enfin une famille. »

Le dernier mot s'étrangla dans la gorge d'Harry au moment où il le prononça. C'était son rêve depuis toujours. Déjà petit, dans le placard sous l'escalier, il s'amusait à imaginer sa vie quand il serait plus grand. Il aurait des enfants, et il les aimerait de tout son cœur. Il s'était imaginé dans une belle maison, avec deux ou trois enfants. Une fille et deux garçons, et avec un chien aussi. Il se serait marié à une jolie fille, belle et intelligente, comme dans les films que Tante Petunia regardait l'après-midi à la télévision et qu'il espionnait en cachette.

Et puis il avait rencontré Cho, puis Ginny. Le rêve était presque devenu réel avec Ginny, il l'avait touché du bout des doigts. Malgré Voldemort, malgré la guerre, ce rêve avait maintenant l'espoir dans le cœur d'Harry. Mais maintenant l'espoir était mort, et Harry n'avait aucune envie d'y survivre.

« Professeur. Ma décision est prise. Je ne veux pas y retourner. »

« Harry, réfléchis bien je t'… » mais Albus fut coupé dans sa tirade par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne. Elle était bien plus sombre que celle du directeur. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaitre la démarche caractéristique du maitre des potions.

« Il y a un autre chemin possible pour vous Potter. » dit d'une voix toujours aussi sèche et sombre Severus Rogue.

« Severus. » coupa Dumbledore d'une voix qui trahissait à la fois l'émotion de voir celui qui lui avait été fidèle au-delà de l'imaginable mais aussi la supplique de ne pas continuer.

« Albus, le garçon a pris sa décision. Ce nombre Gryffondor renoncera à tout si jamais vous parvenez à le persuader de retourner dans son monde. Têtu et obstiné comme son père. » Répondit Rogue sur un ton toujours aussi sec.

Harry avait un instant eu l'envie de parler à son ancien professeur. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer qu'il était désolé de son attitude. Mais toute tentative fut avortée en entendant le ton du professeur. Il abandonna l'idée.

« Professeur Rogue, que faites-vous là ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Je viens vous éviter de bêtement mettre fin à votre vie alors que tant de personne se sont battues pour la préserver. »

Harry déglutit à l'énoncé. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il préféra se taire.

« Severus, vous savez parfaitement que l'autre chemin qu'il peut emprunter est difficile. Et irrémédiable. »

« Depuis quand les difficultés ont-elles arrêtées cet énergumène ? Je suis certain qu'avec sa chance insolente, il serait en plus capable d'améliorer grandement les choses. »

Harry fut épaté par la capacité de Rogue complimenter quelqu'un comme si c'était une insulte. Mais Rogue avait attisé la curiosité d'Harry.

« Quelle est cette possibilité professeur ? » demanda Harry.

« Harry, je ne pense pas que ce dont le professeur Rogue parle est une solution. » répliqua directement Albus, dont le visage avait pris un aspect encore plus triste.

« Professeur. » implora Harry de peur que Rogue se laisse convaincre par les paroles du directeur.

« Vous êtes le maitre de la mort Potter. Ne me demandez pas comme je le sais, il semblerait que vous ayez décidé de me donner ces connaissances dans ce lieu. Bref. Comme vous êtes le maitre de la mort, vous pouvez décider de mourir ou non. Mais si vous choisissez de revenir à la vie, vous pouvez décider du lieu. Et du temps. » Déclara Rogue, regardant maintenant Harry dans les yeux.

« Du temps ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » Demanda Harry pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce que le discours du professeur Rogue impliquait.

« N'essayez pas de paraitre plus bête que vous ne l'êtes Potter. Je vous dit bien que vous pouvez choisir de revenir à la vie à l'époque que vous voulez. » dit Rogue, de plus en plus ému lors de son discours.

« Harry, cette possibilité existe en effet, mais elle n'est pas sans conséquences. » dit doucement Albus, décidé à dissuader son élève d'effectuer ce choix.

« Jusque quand ? » exigea Harry dont le cerveau imaginait déjà beaucoup de plan.

« Vous pouvez réellement aller à l'époque que vous voulez. Vous n'avez jamais pensé aller rendre visite au dinosaure Potter ? Etant donné votre niveau intellectuel, vous devriez bien vous entendre avec. » ricana Rogue.

« Severus, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être désagréable. » dit le directeur avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Harry, il est vrai que tu peux retourner à n'importe quelle époque, mais il y aura des conséquences pour toi. »

« Lesquelles ? » demanda rapidement Harry.

« Harry, ce sera un voyage sans retour. Tu comprends ? » Dit Albus

« Cela veut dire que je resterais à jamais dans l'époque où je déciderais de renaitre. »

« Oui Harry. Et en plus de cela, tu n'existeras plus tel que tu es. » Ajouta Albus.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là professeur ? » demanda Harry.

« Vous ne serez plus le fils de James et Lily. Imaginons que vous retourniez un an en arrière. Il y aura déjà un Harry Potter qui existera, et ce sera lui le fils de Lily et James. Vous vous serez le fils qu'ils auraient pu avoir. »

Harry hocha la tête, montrant sa compréhension. Oui, il serait Harry Potter, mais un Harry venu d'un autre temps. Il ne serait pas le vrai Harry.

« Mais est-ce que je pourrais raconter mon histoire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mais je te le déconseille Harry. Au mieux, tu mettras ta vie à nouveau en danger, car Voldemort saura que tu représentes une menace pour lui, au pire tu seras enfermer à St Mangouste. Sans parler de l'histoire des reliques qui risque de lancer de nombreuses personnes avides de pouvoir à ta recherche. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi cette solution n'est pas envisageable ? »

Harry hocha la tête pour montre sa compréhension. Ses connaissances du futur pourraient le mettre en danger. Mais elles pourraient aussi sauver beaucoup de personne. Lui susurra une voix dans sa tête. Je pourrais sauver Remus, et Sirius et même … ses parents.

« Je pourrais changer les choses ? » demanda timidement Harry, et pour la première fois, il vit un éclair de respect passer dans les yeux de Rogue. C'était cela son plan depuis son arrivée pensa Harry. Son plan depuis des années en quelque sorte. Faire en sorte que Lily survive à travers Harry ou dans le cas présent, grâce à Harry.

« Oui, mais Harry, ta condition serait aussi existante à cette époque. Cela ne change rien mon garçon. Je… » mais le discours d'Albus fut coupé par une exclamation d'Harry.

« Cela change tout ! Je pourrais sauver ceux qui n'auraient pas dû mourir. Je pourrais sauver Remus, et Sirius et … mes parents. » Termina timidement Harry.

A cet instant, Albus comprit qu'il avait perdu le combat. Il regarda ces deux hommes qui avaient passé leur temps à ce haire depuis des années. La même lumière d'espoir brillait dans leurs yeux. Se rendaient-ils seulement compte combien ils étaient semblables. Tous deux ayant eu une enfance plus que difficile. Tous deux ayant été brimé et rabaisser durant leur adolescence. Abandonnés par leurs pairs, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la lutte contre l'autre camp. Tous deux prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour celle des autres, à faire toutes les folies pour ceux qui avaient la chance de gagner leur confiance, si difficile à acquérir. Et Albus ne put s'empêcher d'être fière des deux hommes devant lui. Fier et triste de connaitre leur fin. L'un mort des mains de son maitre, et l'autre condamné à être un banni de la société et si la décision envisagée était prise, obligé, tout comme Severus, de renoncer à celle qu'il aime pour permettre la construction d'un monde meilleur.

Oui, en cet instant précis, Albus ne pouvait pas être plus fier.

Rogue eut simplement un hochement de tête signalant qu'il appréciait la décision prise par Harry.

Harry quant à lui essayait d'établir un plan d'action. La première chose à déterminer était l'époque dans laquelle il allait se rendre et contre toute attente, ce fut vers Rogue qu'il se tourna pour faire ce choix.

« Professeur, à quelle époque dois-je aller pour pouvoir changer les choses ? Je peux changer les choses n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, se rappelant les règles des voyages dans le temps.

« Oui Potter vous pouvez changer les choses puisque ce futur n'existera plus. Et pour vous répondre, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous arriviez avant que la prophétie soit énoncée. » Répondit Rogue, une grimace de douleur furtive sur le visage.

Harry acquiesça, acceptant la pertinence de l'argument.

« Harry, que comptes-tu faire une fois dans cette autre époque ? »

« Je vais me battre contre Voldemort et empêcher mes parents de mourir ! » répondit calmement mais fermement Harry à Albus

« Tu te rends bien compte que ce ne seront pas vraiment tes parents ? » précisa Albus.

« Oui, pardon. Je vais empêcher le meurtre de Lily Evans, James Potter et Harry Potter si vous préférez. » Reprit Harry.

« Et comment comptez-vous procéder Potter ? » demanda Rogue, son ton ayant perdu sa rigueur habituelle.

« J'aurais volontiers résolu le problème en révélant la vérité sur Pettigrow, mais… »

« Vous devez gagner la confiance des maraudeurs pour cela. Ils ne vous croiront jamais aussi non. » Renifla Rogue.

« Oui, ce qui veut dire que je dois arriver bien avant que la prophétie soit exposée. Et dans un contexte où il est encore possible de faire relativement facilement confiance à quelqu'un. »

« En effet. Je pense que le plus judicieux seraient sans doute d'être dans une situation où ils seraient obligés de vous fréquenter » ajouta Rogue.

Albus admira un instant les deux hommes qui discutaient maintenant comme deux égaux. Severus ayant totalement abandonné son ton hautain pour construire le plan d'action avec Harry. Et l'espoir qu'ils réussissent se fit dans le cœur d'Albus.

« Durant leur année d'école. Ils seront bien obligés de me fréquenter si je suis à Poudlard. »

« Oh, et par la même occasion cela vous permettra de vous venger de vos cours de potion. » répliqua vivement Severus.

« A condition que je parviens à nouveau à convaincre le choipeaux de m'envoyer à Gryffondor. »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Severus.

« Et oui professeur, vous auriez pu être mon responsable de maison, le choipeaux voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard la première fois. »

« Si je n'étais pas déjà mort Potter, je serais sans doute mort d'une crise cardiaque à l'évocation de cette possibilité. » répliqua Severus.

« Vous avez un sens de l'humour aussi noir que vos robes professeur. » répondit Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil étonné à la réplique d'Harry, mais ne commenta pas.

« Professeur Dumbledore, vais-je garder mon apparence actuelle ? » demanda Harry

« Oui, ton corps disparaitra du monde actuel et sera transporté dans ta nouvelle époque. » expliqua Albus.

« Et ma nouvelle condition ne risque pas de poser problème ? » demanda soudain Harry.

« Etant donné qu'il y aura déjà un de vos congénères présents, je vois mal le directeur vous refuser l'accès à l'école, surtout si vous lui présenter votre histoire. » répondit Severus, mais Albus intervint tout de suite.

« Harry, tu ne dois surtout pas expliquer toute ton histoire à mon alter-ego. Je risque, hum, disons de prendre trop à cœur certaine partie de ton histoire. »

Comprenant que le directeur faisait allusions aux reliques, Harry comprit.

« Je ne raconterais pas tout alors, mais je devrais sans doute expliquer une partie de l'histoire. Je ne pourrais pas tout faire seul» répondit Harry.

«En effet. Étant donné ton âge actuel, je pense qu'apparaitre en septembre 1977 serait l'idéal. Tu te retrouverais ainsi dans la même année que Lily, James et les autres. Et tu serais dans ce cas placé dans le même dortoir qu'eux. »

« Merlin protège les Serpentards » dit sombrement Severus.

Harry décida de ne pas relever les paroles. Il savait comment avait été James et les autres durant leurs années à Poudlard. Il savait qu'il ne ferait rien de tel, mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'en parler au professeur Rogue.

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, Harry se mua dans le silence et envisageait déjà les prochains mois.

« Harry, encore une fois, je te demande de bien réfléchir à ta décision. Si tu choisis de revivre à cette époque, tu ne pourras plus jamais être ami avec Mr Weasley, Miss Granger et les autres. Votre différence d'âge sera trop grande. Es-tu certain de vouloir perdre tout cela ? » Demanda encore une fois Albus.

Les yeux d'Harry firent voir un instant sa tristesse à l'évocation de ses amis, mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par une farouche détermination.

« Oui, professeur je suis certain de ma décision. » répondit Harry.

Albus hocha la tête. Résigné, mais confiant.

« Dans ce cas Harry, il ne te reste plus qu'à y aller. » déclara Albus.

Harry se leva de sa chaise, puis regarda autour de lui, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Hum, professeur comment je me rends là-bas. » demanda-t-il finalement en se sentant stupide.

« En prenant le train bien entendu. » répondit Dumbledore.

Harry haussa les épaules devant l'évidence de cette réponse et se dirigea vers le train blanc qui était stationné dans la gare désormais. Avant de monter dans le train il se tourna vers les deux hommes qui l'avaient tant aidés tout au long de sa vie.

« Je me souviendrais de votre apprentissage professeur Dumbledore et je me montrerais digne de votre confiance. »

« Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet Harry. » répondit Albus la voix enrouée.

« Avant que vous ne partiez Potter. Vous trouverez sans doute des informations aussi intéressantes que celle que vous avez utilisées durant votre sixième année dans l'armoire située dans la classe de potion abandonnée à cette époque. Elle correspond à votre classe. Et évitez de vous y rendre avant le couvre-feu. Mais je suppose que vous trouverez une solution pour y accéder à cette heure de la nuit. » dit le maitre des potions.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien ennemi. Ces paroles, si anodines, étaient importantes pour Harry. Elle montrait la confiance que le professeur lui accordait. Dans un mouvement purement instinctif, Harry se tourna vers Severus et lui tendit la main.

« Merci professeur. » lui dit-il. Il remerciait l'espion pour bien plus que quelque livre, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais aucun des deux n'aurait pu supporter un long discours larmoyant. A la place, Harry fit juste une promesse.

« Je ferais en sorte que le futur soit meilleur. Pour tout le monde. » Dit-il alors que le maitre des potions tendit à son tour la main pour serrer celle d'Harry.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être sauvé Potter. » lui répondit-il tristement.

« Peut-être, mais j'essaierais tout de même. » répondit sur le même ton Harry puis il s'éloigna.

Au moment où il posa son pied sur la dernière marche du train, il entendit une dernière phrase en provenance du sombre sorcier.

« J'espère que tu réussiras Harry. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu mais ne se retourna pas et franchit la dernière marche, entrant dans le train qui allait l'emmener vers une toute nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Informations :_**

Voici déjà le second chapitre de la fiction. Parce qu'il faut bien expliqué comment Harry s'intégre dans l'époque. C'est un chapitre bateau selon moi mais j'ai tenté de le rendre un peu plus original que ce qui a déjà été lu sur le sujet, mais il sera de toute façon redondant par rapport à ce que vous avez déjà pu lire.

La bonne nouvelle ? J'ai écrit le chapitre 3 en même temps. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le corriger, donc il devrait suivre dans un jour ou deux.

**_Résumé_**

**Le chemin au clair de lune**

Parfois, un petit détail peut changer beaucoup de choses. Et si la bataille finale avait eu lieu un soir de pleine lune ? Comment ce petit détail a pu changer absolument tout ce que nous connaissons ? Suivez le périple d'Harry sur un chemin qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu

**_Divers_**

Je vous rappelle que je ne possède pas les droits sur Harry Potter qui appartient à JK Rowling. Cette histoire mettra en scène un couple homosexuel masculin, si vous n'aimez pas, passer donc votre chemin où lisez jusqu'à l'avertissement au choix. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

Attention il s'agit d'une version sans béta. Il reste certainement des fautes d'orthographe, grammaire et ou conjugaison. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

Harry Potter décide de ne pas revenir à la vie dans son époque après avoir reçu le sort de la mort de la main de Voldemort et avoir été mordu par le loup-garou Greyback. Il a l'occasion de renaitre à l'époque de son choix. Avec l'aide d'Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue, il décide de retourner dans le temps, lors de la septième année de ses parents afin de se lier d'amitié avec eux et de les prévenir concernant Peter.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenu chez moi**

_Pour le destin qui te blesse  
Quelqu'un qui t'aime  
Pour les regrets que tu laisses  
Si tu peux rester le meme  
Toi qui changes tant d'adresses ...  
Tu seras bienvenu chez moi_

_Florent Pagny_

* * *

La forêt était calme en cette dernière semaine d'aout. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel bleu. Ses rayons réchauffaient la terre humide de cette région reculée de Grande-Bretagne. Si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le bruit des pas des centaines d'animaux martelant le sol de cet endroit enchanté.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante envahie le paysage. Ce phénomène fut trop rapide pour qu'un humain ne s'en aperçoive, mais pas pour les habitants de la forêt. Centaures, fées, sombrals, licornes, tous quittèrent vite leurs occupations pour retourner se mettre en sécurité dans leur territoire.

Quand la lumière eut disparu, elle laissa la place à un grand silence. Chaque être magique était curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais en même temps craignait de s'approcher. Aussi, personne ne remarqua l'arrivée de ce corps qui n'avait rien à faire au milieu de la forêt.

Harry sentit sa conscience se réveiller progressivement. En premier lieu, il eut à nouveau conscience de lui-même. Il était Harry, Harry Potter. Puis, quand la brume qui entourait son cerveau se dissipa, il récupéra progressivement ses fonctions motrices et avec le retour de ces fonctions, il reçut le rappel de ce qu'il avait enduré quelque minutes ou heures plutôt. Il avait perdu la notion de temps. Mais son corps douloureux lui rappela les sorts et blessures reçues.

Sa tête semblait avoir été broyée dans un étau. Son corps entier était parcouru de spasme nerveux, sans doute dus au doloris pensa-t-il dans un coin de sa tête. Mais le pire se trouvait ailleurs. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait élu domicile dans son épaule gauche tant celle-ci le faisait souffrir.

Toujours allongé sur le sol de la forêt, les yeux fermés, il fit, le plus doucement possible, bouger sa main vers son épaule. Lors que ses doigts arrivèrent en contact avec le membre blessé, Harry sentit un liquide poisseux s'échapper. Du sang constata-t-il sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Harry décida alors qu'il était peut-être temps de savoir où il se trouvait. Lentement, il ouvrit un premier œil. Ne sentant pas plus de douleur à la tête qu'il n'en avait déjà, il ouvrit plus vite le deuxième.

Il constata en premier lieu qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une fin d'après-midi, le soleil étant encore relativement visible dans le ciel. Sa deuxième constatation fut beaucoup plus terre-à-terre. Il voyait flou. Portant de manière instinctive sa main à son visage, il découvrit que ses lunettes étaient absentes. Tout comme tes vêtements lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.

Se redressant rapidement pour vérifier ces constatations, il poussa un grognement de douleur quand son corps protesta contre ce traitement sévère. Il retourna aussi vite en position couchée. Néanmoins, Harry avait eu le temps de constater qu'il était bien nu, sans baguette, sans lunette dans ce qui semblait être une forêt.

« Magnifique. Ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi. » Grommela-t-il en se relevant cette fois beaucoup plus lentement cette fois.

Harry décida de se mettre en marche. Vers où, il ne savait pas, mais de toute façon il n'allait pas rester ici et s'il voulait arriver quelque part avant la nuit, il devait se décider, et puis il n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer la nuit dans une forêt pleine de bête sauvage.

A nouveau son subconscient lui joua un tour et lui signala que la bête sauvage s'était désormais lui, mais Harry l'ignora.

Il continua à avancer, toujours tout droit, espérant être découvert ou découvrir un être vivant. Son épaule le faisait horriblement souffrir et sans s'en rendre compte il avait porté sa main droite à la rencontre de la blessure, soutenant du même coup son bras qui pendait le long de son corps. Harry se fit la remarque, inutile, que Greyback avait dû sectionner des tendons.

Malgré son corps qui lui hurlait d'arrêter, il continuait de clopiner doucement. Quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, Harry n'aurait pas pu le dire, une souche d'arbre se mit en travers de sa route. Il ne l'avait pas vue, trop concentrer sur sa marche.

Haryr chuta lourdement au sol. Il pencha les bras pour se retenir, mais lorsque sa main gauche entra en contact avec le sol, la douleur fut trop forte et il s'évanouit.

Harry se réveilla dans un endroit qui lui était malheureusement familier. Le rideau blanc placé à sa droite et à sa gauche, les draps légèrement rugueux qui recouvraient son corps, l'odeur de désinfectant et de potion mélangés. Il était définitivement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Harry voulu se redresser, mais il se rendit vite compte que ses mouvements étaient entravés. Déposant son regard sur ses poignets, il se rendit compte qu'on l'avait attaché avec des sangles à son lit. Poussant un soupir, il s'obligea à se recoucher et à attendre.

Son cerveau enregistra au passage que le monde semblait bien moins flou qu'avant. Harry secoua la tête, mais il ne put que constater l'absence de lunette. Repoussant cette question à plus tard, il continua l'inspection de son corps.

Sa migraine semblait avoir franchement diminuée, il ne restait qu'une légère douleur sourde, rien d'insurmontable. Son épaule au contraire était toujours aussi douloureuse, mais il constata qu'un pansement, ayant une légère couleur rosée, avait été apposé. Harry supposa que la couleur provenait du sang qui devait encore s'écouler de la blessure. Un instant, il se demanda pourquoi Pomfresh ne l'avait pas soigné avec un sort, puis il se souvint de son essai de troisième année sur les loups-garous et soupira une seconde fois. Les blessures infligées par les loups-garous ne pouvaient pas être soignées par voie magique. Puérilement, il se demanda s'il pourrait rejouer un jour au Quidditch malgré cette blessure.

Il continua néanmoins son inspection. Son torse le grattait en certains endroits, sans doute les lieux où il s'était écorché en passant dans les ronces de la forêt. Sa cheville gauche était posée sur un cousin. Harry ne se souvenait plus s'être blessé à cet endroit, mais avec toutes les blessures qu'il avait subies, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il laissa son esprit dériver puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre en attendant que quelqu'un constât son réveil.

Il se souvenait de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore et Rogue juste après avoir reçu le sort mortel. S'il n'était pas totalement fou, il devait actuellement se trouver à Poudlard, au début de la 7e année de ses parents. En observant la salle, aucun indice ne pouvait laisser envisager un voyage dans le temps. La salle semblait identique à celle qu'il avait fréquentée durant ses années à Poudlard. Sauf que si on était bien le 2 mai, elle devrait être en pleine effervescence.

Soudain, toutes les images de la bataille assaillirent Harry. Les blessés, les morts, le visage de Fred figé dans un dernier rire, Remus et Tonks allongés main dans la main, Colin, les autres.

Paniquant, Harry commença à se battre contre les sangles qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Il devait se lever, il ne parvenait plus à respirer, il avait des frissons qui lui descendaient le long de la colonne vertébrale et l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Autour de lui, les objets commencèrent à se soulever.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, mais Harry ne pouvait pas le voir ni l'entendre. Il était totalement submergé par un sentiment d'angoisse énorme, il tentait de respirer et se battait de plus en plus pour sortir de son lit.

« Il fait une crise d'angoisse. » Constata une première voix, légèrement inquiète.

« Détachez-le, on dirait que ce sont ces liens qui le paniquent. » Dit une deuxième voix, masculine cette fois.

« Mais si jamais il nous attaque. » Répondit une troisième voix.

« Je pense être en mesure de nous défendre. Détachez le Poppy. »

« Bien » dit la première voix qui appartenait à l'infirmière.

Dès que Madame Pomfresh eut détaché les bras d'Harry, celui-ci sauta du lit et alla se réfugier dans un coin de l'infirmerie, provoquant une belle peur à la troisième personne présente, qui s'avérait être Minerva Mc Gonagal. Mais Harry ne s'en aperçut même pas.

Il se recroquevilla dans son coin, enlaça ses genoux avec ses bras et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, les mains plongées dans ses cheveux, enfouissant son visage sur son torse.

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas directeur d'une école pour rien, et s'il avait bien une chose à laquelle il était habitué en ces temps difficiles, c'était aux crises de panique des élèves qui étaient envoyés dans son bureau où les mauvaises nouvelles défilaient depuis quelque année maintenant. Aussi reconnu-t-il les symptômes lui aussi. Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'obliger le jeune homme à parler ou de tenter de raisonner avec lui dans l'immédiat, il s'approcha doucement, essayant de ne pas effrayer le garçon.

Il fit signe à Minerva et Poppy de s'éloigner, tout en restant à portée de baguette en cas de problème.

Lentement, comme pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage ou blessé, il s'agenouilla pour que son visage se retrouve à la même hauteur que celui du garçon. Il se rendit alors compte que le jeune sorcier marmonnait quelque chose et tendit l'oreille.

« Tous morts. Ils sont tous morts. Je les ais... oh par Merlin, je les ai abandonnés. ... j'ai eu peur ... je suis désolé... je ne pouvais pas... c''était si ... Et mes parents ... Oh et Teddy... Pourquoi... »

La litanie continuait, des bouts de phrases, sans queue ni tête. Toujours avec beaucoup de précaution, Albus tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule du garçon qui releva la tête d'un coup sec.

Albus pu voir une grande quantité d'émotion passée dans ses grands yeux verts en quelque instant. La peur, la colère, la résignation, l'espoir, le désespoir, la tristesse, et finalement la compréhension.

Doucement, une petite voix timide et enrouée lui parvint.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Il semblait y avoir tant de questions non dites dans cette simple petite phrase. Le directeur devait avouer être perdu. Il ne savait pas réellement comment répondre. Mais puisque le dialogue semblait possible avec cet étrange visiteur, il décida de ne pas le rompre.

« Oui. Je vois que tu me connais jeune homme, mais j'avoue ne pas savoir à qui je m'adresse. »

Dumbledore avait choisi de tutoyer le garçon. C'était une manière de le mettre à l'aise, la situation n'était des plus propice aux formalités.

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui je suis hein. » Répliqua Harry.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois cette phrase semblait avoir un sens caché. Il nota néanmoins que les balancements frénétiques semblaient se calmer et que les objets étaient à présent de nouveau à leur place sur les étagères.

« Je suis désolé. Ma mémoire doit me jouer des tours, mais non, je ne me souviens pas que l'on se soit déjà rencontré. Devrais-je me souvenir de toi ? » Demanda-t-il curieux de connaitre la réponse du garçon.

« Oui ... Non ... C'est compliqué. » Déclara le jeune homme, accentuant encore un peu plus si s'était possible le trouble du directeur.

« Je pense que nous avons le temps d'entendre tes explications. » Dit un peu plus sévèrement le directeur, montrant clairement au jeune homme qu'il entendait bien connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire.

À ces paroles, le garçon sembla se reprendre encore un peu plus, et posant son regard sur Minerva et Poppy, il répondit

« Je pense que mes explications pourront attendre d'avoir une audience un peu plus restreinte. » Le regard braqué sur les deux sorcières.

« Oh, je te présente Minerva Mc Gonagall et Madame Pomfresh. Tu peux parler devant elle, je leur accorde toute ma confiance. » Commenta Albus en souriant, espérant précipiter les confidences du sorcier.

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance professeur. Parfois, toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Et puis je ne voudrais pas mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier. »

Harry avait délibérément utilisé la phrase que Dumbledore avait dite à Rogue dans son époque, espérant piquer la curiosité du directeur. La stratégie sembla payer et les yeux du directeur se mirent à pétiller comme Harry l'avait si souvent observé de la part de son ancien mentor. Harry ferma les yeux à ce souvenir douloureux.

Dumbledore vit la souffrance qui passa dans le regard du garçon avant que celui-ci ne referme ses yeux. Il fut aussi interloqué par les paroles qu'il avait dites. Décidant de ne pas rompre le dialogue, il fit signe à Minerva et Poppy de l'attendre dehors. Les deux sorcières obtempèrent tout de suite.

« Bien, mon garçon, nous sommes seuls maintenant. Consentirais-tu à me donner ton nom ? » Demanda Albus en laissant le garçon au sol, mais décidant que désormais, il n'y avait plus de risque de crise, se plaçant lui-même sur une des chaises de l'infirmerie.

« Harry, professeur, je m'appelle Harry. » Répondit le sorcier les yeux à nouveau clos depuis le départ des deux sorcières, comme si cette conversation lui était douloureuse nota Dumbledore.

« Un nom de famille peut-être ? » Poussa le directeur, voulant pouvoir enquêter sur le passé du sorcier.

« Vous n'allez jamais me croire. » Répondit Harry, ce qui intrigua encore plus le plus âgé.

« Essayons tout de même » encouragea-t-il toujours plaisant.

« Potter. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Harry James Potter. » Déclara Harry sa voix diminuant au fur et à mesure de l'énoncé de son nom.

Un oh de stupeur suivit d'un long silence succéda à sa déclaration. Le directeur semblait digérer l'information. Après quelque seconde, il reprit néanmoins la parole.

« Et bien Harry, hum, Potter, pourrais-je en savoir un peu plus. J'avoue ne jamais avoir eu connaissance d'un autre membre de la famille Potter, bien que ton physique tente à prouver que tu dis vrai. »

Albus ne comprenait pas encore tous les tenant et aboutissant de cette histoire, mais il était certain que quelque chose de grand était en route à l'instant même. Et il devait bien l'avouer, le jeune sorcier était le clone de James Potter. Tout ceci en plus de la sincérité qu'il lisait dans l'attitude du jeune homme lui donnait envie de le croire et au moins d'écouter son histoire avant de mettre en doute ses paroles.

« Avant de vous en dire plus, j'aimerais, hum. » Harry était gêné.

Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant de son histoire. Dumbledore l'avait bien mis en garde à ce propos et un petit coin dans la tête d'Harry lui murmurait qu'en plus de cela, il ne faisait plus totalement confiance au directeur. Certes les intentions du directeur avaient été bonnes, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier qu'il avait été prêt à le sacrifier pour « le plus grand bien ». Non pas qu'Harry en voulait à Dumbledore, pas du tout, mais il aurait apprécié un peu plus de franchise. Et en cet instant, Harry avait peur que Dumbledore joue à nouveau avec sa vie sans le tenir informer quand il connaitrait son histoire. Harry ne voulait plus être considéré comme une arme passive. Il voyait une manière de s'assure que son identité reste cachée tant qu'il le voulait et d'être tenu informer de toute décision qui le concernait, mais c'était un sujet délicat à aborder avec le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Voyant les hésitations du jeune homme, Dumbledore voulu l'encourager à se confier.

« N'aie pas peur, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. »

« Professeur. C'est délicat à demander, et je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais ... J'aimerais ... Enfin, j'apprécierais ... Je voudrais être certain que ce que je vous dirais restera entre nous. Et qu'une fois que je vous aurais tout dit, vous me fassiez part de vos décisions, me concernant, pas toutes les décisions que vous prenez bien entendu, ce serait stupide, mais ... Hum... Je voudrais être certain ... Enfin, vous voyez. »

Harry commençait à babiller. Faite que le directeur me coupe vite pensa-t-il.

« Si je comprends bien ton raisonnement, tu voudrais que je fasse la promesse de ne rien révéler de ton identité, de ton histoire et que je te tienne au courant de toutes les décisions que je pourrais prendre à ton sujet. C'est une grande demande que tu me fais là. Pourrais-je savoir les raisons qui te pousseraient à vouloir cacher ton identité ou ton histoire ? »

Dumbledore avait repris un ton un peu plus sévère, faisant clairement comprendre à Harry qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'engager dans de telle promesse sans garantie. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas promettre de cacher l'identité d'un garçon inconnu, débarqué d'on ne sait où sans être certain de ses allégeances.

« Vous ... Vous pensez que je suis un partisan de Voldemort ? Que je suis un mangemort ? » S'indigna Harry qui avait compris le cheminement d'idée du directeur. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'on puisse seulement imaginer cela de sa part, lui qui avait passé ses 7 dernières années à combattre le mage noir. Sur le coup de la colère, il se leva brusquement, mais sa cheville foulée lança douloureusement et il perdit l'équilibre.

Heureusement, malgré son grand âge, Dumbledore était encore vif et il empêcha le sorcier de chuter en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, ce qui provoqua un nouveau cri de douleur de la part d'Harry. Le plus âgé nota au passage que le garçon avait appelé le mage noir par son nom, ce que peu de gens, même dans l'ordre du Phœnix faisait. Mais cela pouvait aussi être une ruse. Avant de continuer la conversation, il dirigea le garçon vers son lit, l'obligeant à s'y assoir.

« Je pense que Madame Pomfresh ne me pardonnerait pas si je lui rends un de ses patients abimés. Assieds-toi. »

Harry accepta l'aide et s'installa donc sur le lit, retenant une grimace de douleur.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de noter que tu prononçais le nom de Voldemort. Peu de sorcier ont le courage de le dire de nos jours. » Dit Albus lorsqu'Harry fut installé.

« Un grand sorcier m'a un jour dit que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même.. »

« Un homme très sage. » Déclara Albus, légèrement étonné de retrouver les paroles qu'il répétait à toutes les réunions de l'ordre dans la bouche d'un autre.

« En effet. » Répondit simplement Harry.

« Harry, voici ce que je peux te proposer comme serment. J'accepte de te promettre de ne rien révéler de ton identité et ton histoire si celle-ci ne met pas en danger les élèves de cette école. Est-ce acceptable ? »

Harry réfléchit longuement à la proposition de Dumbledore. Pouvait-il accepter cela ? Non pas vraiment, car son identité et son histoire mettaient en danger des élèves de l'école. Peter Pettigrow pour commencer, et la bande de mangemort. Et si on y réfléchissait bien, son identité mettait aussi en périls ses parents, non James et Lily, se reprit Harry.

« Non, professeur. Mon histoire, mon identité, ma présence même à cet instant mettent en danger certain élève de cette école. » Déclara Harry, sachant parfaitement que cela allait seulement attiser la méfiance du directeur, mais il préférait être honnête.

« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer en quoi ? » Demanda Dumbledore, cette fois franchement sur ses gardes.

« Eh bien, je sais des choses, des choses qui pourraient nuire à certain élèves, et pas seulement au mangemort. »

« Je vois » fut le seul commentaire du directeur.

Oui, il comprenait le garçon. Lui-même n'avait-il pas des connaissances qui pourraient mettre certaine personne de son entourage en danger ? Mais encore une fois, peut-être s'agissait-il d'une ruse pour ne pas devoir dévoiler ses plus sombres secrets. Albus n'était pas sot, et il avait déjà vérifié le bras du jeune homme. Cela n'avait pas été bien difficile puisque celui-ci avait été ramené par Minerva complètement nu, mais le doute était tout de même présent. Albus réfléchit plusieurs minutes au problème, avant de parvenir à une solution qui lui semblait correcte.

« Et que dirais-tu de ceci Harry. Je pourrais te promettre de garder ton identité et ton histoire secrète tant que tes actes ne mettront pas délibérément un de mes élèves en danger durant cinq ans ? »

Harry réfléchit à cette proposition. Il savait qu'il devait gagner la confiance des maraudeurs, et peut-être aussi de Rogue s'il y parvenait. Cela lui prendrait sans doute un certain temps, et pendant ce temps, il ne pourrait pas agir contre Peter et en ce qui concernait les futurs mangemorts, tant qu'ils n'auraient commis aucun délit il ne pouvait rien faire non plus. On n'emprisonne pas quelqu'un sur des faits qu'il aurait pu commettre. L'idée du directeur était donc séduisante. Mais il fallait raccourcir le délai. Harry réfléchit au meilleur délai possible. Il avait jusqu'en 81 pour prévenir ses parents concernant Peter, non Lily et James se reprit-il une nouvelle fois, mais il préférait le faire plus tôt, agir avant que la prophétie soit énoncée. D'après ce que Rogue et Dumbledore lui avaient dit, la prophétie serait énoncé avant sa naissance, donc avant 80. Il se décida donc pour un délai.

« Deux ans. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Albus, ayant lui-même été plongé dans ses pensées pendant la réflexion d'Harry.

« Pendant un délai de deux ans, je m'engage à ne pas nuire à un élève de votre école, sauf si je dois me défendre bien entendu. Mais ce que je vais vous raconter va nuire à certaine personne. »

« Ce sont des paroles Harry, pas des actes. Puis-je te demander pourquoi ce délai ? »

« Je vous promets de vous l'expliquer si vous me promettez de tenir votre engagement. »

« Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux forts prudents sur le sujet. Je suppose donc que de simples paroles ne seront pas suffisantes ni pour toi ni pour moi. Un serment va s'avérer obligatoire. »

« Je m'en doutais oui. » Répondit seulement Harry, pas totalement rassurer par l'idée.

« Il nous faut une troisième personne présente pour celer le pacte Harry... » Dumbledore fut coupé dans son élan par la réponse d'Harry.

« Le professeur Mc Gonagal. » Répondit-il rapidement.

Albus fut surpris que le jeune homme connaisse l'identité de son professeur de métamorphose, mais il avait l'impression que toutes les réponses lui seraient données dans peu de temps. Il était aussi content de ne pas devoir argumenter plus sur le sujet.

« Très bon choix Harry. Bien, je vais faire venir Minerva pour celer ce pacte. Cela te convient ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il se sentait soulager que le directeur lui accord un peu de confiance, même si elle n'était pas totale.

« Merci » dit-il quand Albus se leva pour aller chercher Minerva. Le directeur ne répondit rien, mais il prit note de la sincérité du regard qu'Harry lui envoya à ce moment-là.

Le professeur de métamorphose arriva quelque instant après, la mine sombre. Elle n'appréciait clairement pas la décision du directeur, mais refusait de commenter.

« Bien, Minerva, nous allons prononcer une première fois les deux serments et puis vous pourrez jeter le sort du serment inviolable. Oh, Harry, tu dois savoir que le nom des deux parties doit être dit lors du serment. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas encore comment il expliquerait son nom à son ancienne directrice de maison, mais il était au courant de ce fait.

« Voici ce que je propose Harry. Moi, Albus Dumbledore, je m'engage à ne pas révéler de manière délibérée l'histoire et l'identité de Harry Potter sans son consentement tant que ses actions ne nuisent pas de manière intentionnelle aux élèves de Poudlard, passé ou présent, et cela, pour un délai de deux ans. Cela te va ? »

Minerva eut un hoquet de stupeur à l'énoncé du nom du garçon, mais encore une fois, elle garda le silence, Albus lui dirait ce qu'il lui serait nécessaire de savoir en temps utile.

« Oui. Pour ma part, je propose : Moi, Harry James Potter, je m'engage à révéler mon identité et tout ce qu'il met permis de dire sur mon histoire à Albus Dumbledore et à ne pas nuire de manière délibérée à un élève de Poudlard, passé, présent ou futur, à l'exception de Tom Jedusor et pour me défendre ne cas d'attaque et cela pour un délais de deux ans. »

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un, mais deux hoquets de stupeur qui suivirent la déclaration d'Harry. Le directeur regarda Harry d'une manière plus approfondie. Harry comprenant la question posée par ce regard se justifia.

« Vous comprendrez tout avec mon histoire professeur. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et pria Minerva d'exécuter le sort, maintenant plus qu'impatient de connaitre l'histoire de ce curieux sorcier.

Dès que le sort cela le serment entre les deux sorciers, Albus se tourna vers Minerva.

« Je suis désolé ma chère, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous oubliez l'identité de notre invité pour le moment. »

Minerva pinça des lèvres, clairement pas d'accord avec l'idée du directeur, mais se résigna encore une fois.

« Je vois. Et bien fait Albus si vous estimez cela nécessaire. J'espère juste que vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez. »

« Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude Minerva. Oubliette. »

Les yeux de l'animagus chat furent vitreux pendant quelque instant, puis redevinrent normaux. Elle haussa les sourcils dès que son esprit fut revenu à lui.

« Minerva, je vous ai lancé un sort d'oubliette avec votre consentement afin de cacher l'identité de ce jeune homme. » Expliqua Albus, ne voulant pas perturber plus que nécessaire son enseignant.

« Je vois. Et bien Albus, je suppose que vous avez fait ce que si vous estimez nécessaire. » Répondit la sorcière.

Harry ne put empêcher un rire étouffer qui lui valut un coup d'œil noir de Minerva. Le rire cessa aussitôt

« N'en veuillez pas à notre invité pour ce rire Minerva, vous venez juste de répéter pratiquement mot pour mot ce que vous avez dit avant que je vous jette le sort. »

« Ravie de voir que je suis en accord avec moi-même. Puisque tout est en ordre, je vous laisse. »

Lorsque Minerva fut sortie de l'infirmerie, Albus se tourna à nouveau vers Harry après s'être installé dans une des chaises de l'infirmerie, transformé en fauteuil.

« Et bien Harry, je t'écoute. »

« Vous ne voulez pas que je prenne du véritaserum ? » Demanda le jeune sorcier, intrigué.

« Non, tu as promis de me révéler ton identité et ton histoire, je sais donc que tu me diras la vérité. »

« Bien. Je ne sais pas par où commencer » dit le jeune sorcier en se tortillant les mains.

« Commençons par le plus simple, le début. Qui sont tes parents ? »

Harry ricana à cette question. Le plus simple disait-il ! Harry prit une profonde inspiration, ce disant que de toute façon, il allait falloir y passer.

« Je m'appelle donc Harry James Potter, je suis, j'étais, le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. »

« Continue, Je poserais mes questions au fur et à mesure si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient » dit simplement Dumbledore alors qu'Harry avait fait une pause pour voir si le directeur le croyait toujours.

« D'accord. Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 et je suis mort de la main de Voldemort le 2 mai 1998. »

« Tu ne sembles pas étonné de te retrouver ici. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé la date, alors que je suis certain que tu sais que tu ne te trouves pas dans ton époque. » Constata le directeur.

« J'ai choisi de revivre dans cette époque. » Répondit simplement Harry.

« Comment cela est-il possible ? » Demanda Albus fasciné.

« C'est l'une des seules parties de mon histoire que l'on m'a interdite de vous dévoiler. » Dit Harry.

« Et qui donc te l'a interdit ? » Demanda le directeur. »

« Vous. Enfin votre ancien futur vous. » Harry leva alors les yeux vers le directeur, une moue boudeuse sur son visage.

« La conversation va être compliquée je pense. Entre les anciens et les futures, je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer. » Dit-il pour expliquer son arrêt.

« J'ai plusieurs questions à ce propos. Pourquoi dis-tu mon ancien futur moi ? Et pourquoi t'aurais-je interdit d'en parler. »

« Pour la première question, je ne pourrais jamais rentrer dans mon époque, vous m'avez expliqué cela avant mon arrivée ici... »

« Donc le Dumbledore que tu as connu n'existe plus. Cette conversation en elle-même a déjà modifié le futur tel que tu l'as connu. »

« Oui, c'est ce que vous, enfin il m'a expliqué. » Acquiesça Harry, admirant la capacité de Dumbledore à rendre des choses compliquées si simple.

« Quant à la raison pour laquelle il t'a interdit de m'en parler ? » Demanda Albus,

« Il ne voulait prendre le risque que des erreurs de jeunesse se reproduisent. » Dit Harry baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise de mettre en évidence un passé révolu pour le directeur.

Albus digéra ses mots. Ainsi, il ne se faisait pas confiance à lui-même, malgré les années passées. Il soupira.

« C'est sans doute une sage décision. Tu devais être proche de lui pour être au courant de ça, ma jeunesse. »

« Non, enfin oui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a dit. Enfin pas tout. C'est une journaliste qui a écrit sa biographie après sa ...hum... mort. » Harry se rendit compte de la difficulté que représentait cette conversation pour lui. Comment allait se dérouler la conversation avec James et Lily le jour où elle serait nécessaire se demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir pitié des morts Harry. Après tout, pour un esprit équilibré, la mort. »

« La mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus. » Compléta Harry un sourire timide sur ses lèvres.

Albus Dumbledore comprit à ce moment-là que le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui devait avoir été plus qu'un élève pour son alter ego du futur. Il sourit à son tour au jeune homme. Voyant que Harry ne savait pas où reprendre son récit, il décida de poser des questions.

« Tu m'as dit être mort de la main de Voldemort, peux-tu m'en dire plus à ce propos ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. On y était, le cœur du problème, la raison pour laquelle il était venu dans le passé.

« Dans à peu près deux ans, une prophétie va être faite. Elle contiendra ces termes :

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ...

Voldemort a eu connaissance de la première partie de la prophétie, via un de ses espions. Deux enfants correspondaient à cette description. Moi et Neville Londubat. Voldemort a décidé de s'attaquer à mes parents. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait choisi le sang-mêlé, comme lui. »

Albus Dumbledore fut pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie à cours de mot pour exprimer ses émotions. Quel poids énorme sur les épaules d'un jeune.

« Et il t'a attaqué le 2 mai suite à cette prophétie ? » Demanda le directeur, encore sonné par les révélations.

« Non. Il a attaqué mes parents le 31 octobre 1981. Il a d'abord tué mon père, et ensuite ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Elle a eu l'occasion de s'en sortir vivante, mais elle a refusé. Après l'avoir tué, il m'a lancé le sort de la mort. Mais le sacrifice de ma mère m'a protégé. Voldemort a été réduit à néant, pendant un certain temps, mais il a pu revenir à la vie plus tard, au cours de ma quatrième année à Poudlard, grâce aux horcruxes qu'il avait réalisé. »

Dumbledore se releva de son fauteuil. Choqué par la découverte et ses implications. Puis il se remémora la phrase et pâlit légèrement.

« Aux horcruxes as-tu dit ? Il y en a plusieurs ? »

« Oui. Je ne sais pas combien il y en a actuellement, mais le 1e novembre 1981 il y en avait sept. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils existent tous actuellement. »

« Quels sont les objets qui les contenaient ? » Demanda le directeur, devenu extrêmement sérieux.

« La bague des Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle, un journal intime et Nagini son serpent de compagnie. »

« Il a mis un de ses morceaux d'âme dans un être vivant ? Quelle folie. Et le septième ? » Demanda Albus, après avoir récapitulé la liste.

« Je... le soir où Voldemort a tué mes parents, il a accidentellement créé son septième horcruxe. » déclara Harry en baissant la tête. « Mais je ne le suis plus. Il a été détruit lors de ma mort. » Continua-t-il de peur de la réaction du directeur.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu es mort le 2 mai n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna Albus, craignant la réponse.

« Oui. Le professeur Dumbledore a fait en sorte que je le sache le plus tard possible, pour que je puisse vivre une vie plus ou moins normale. Mais quand j'ai sur ... hé bien je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. » Dit Harry en posant une main sur sa cicatrice sans s'en rendre compte.

« Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda doucement le directeur qui avait bien vu les yeux tristes du jeune sorcier.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Et durant plusieurs heures, Harry raconta à Dumbledore sa vie. Il parla de son enfance, de Sirius, de ses aventures à Poudlard, de Voldemort, des visions, de la mort orchestrée du directeur, pour finalement en arrivée à la bataille du 2 mai.

« Et donc après avoir vu les souvenirs de Severus, tu t'es rendu dans la forêt ? » Interrogea le directeur, impressionné par la force de caractère de ce petit bout de sorcier.

« Oui. J'avais espéré que Voldemort me tue rapidement, mais je suis tombé sur Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback. » Dit Harry en fermant les yeux de peur que des larmes s'échappent. Il était difficile de repasser sa vie en revue à un si jeune âge, et les souvenirs de la douleur provoquée par la morsure et les doloris étaient encore cuisant.

« Ce qui explique ta blessure et les traces de sort de torture que Pomfresh a détecté sur toi. » constata simplement le directeur.

Harry hocha la tête, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans sa gorge. Et si jamais le directeur ne l'acceptait pas ?

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Harry rouvrit les yeux, craignant de rencontrer un regard noir, mais il ne croisa que de la compassion dans les yeux de ce directeur plus jeune.

« Harry, je ne peux malheureusement pas effacer ce qui a été fait, et crois-moi que s'il était dans mon pouvoir de le faire, je le ferais sans hésiter. Mais je peux t'offrir de l'aide. Tes décisions jusque maintenant ont été sages. Ce serment que tu as demandé était totalement justifié, le délai de deux ans bien réfléchi, et le fait d'attendre avant de changer les choses est sans doute une excellente idée. Voici ce que je te propose. »

« Je vous écoute » dit Harry, sa foi en son directeur clairement mise en évidence dans ses yeux.

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec mon double, et je pense donc que le mieux pour toi est d'intégrer les septièmes années de Gryffondor. Nous ne passerons pas par une répartition via le choipeaux. Tu as déjà été réparti dans le futur, et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que tu rejoignes les Serpentards. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver si par inadvertance ton identité ou ta nouvelle condition était connue. »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait craint de se retrouver à Serpentard. Avec quelqu'un comme Severus Rogue comme compagnon de dortoir, sa nouvelle condition aurait très vite été connue.

« De plus, je te laisse le libre choix de raconter ton histoire à qui tu le souhaites, même si je te conseillerais d'attendre avant de mettre d'autres personnes dans la confidence. Mais je ferais cela à une seule condition Harry. »

Harry regarda le directeur avec appréhension. C'était trop beau, il devait y avoir un, mais, il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Harry, regarde-moi. » Dit Dumbledore alors que le jeune homme avait baissé la tête. Harry releva la tête et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

« Pendant cette année Harry, je veux que tu sois un étudiant comme les autres. Est-ce que tu comprends. Je veux que cette année, tu la vives comme tu l'as toujours voulu, comme quelqu'un de normal. Par de Voldemort, pas d'ordre du Phœnix, juste un adolescent qui va faire la connaissance de nouveaux amis, accepter sa nouvelle condition, se fondre dans la masse. Je veux que tu vives cette année pour toi. Tu auras bien assez de temps pour te battre à mes côtés à la fin de l'année scolaire. Dix mois Harry, je te demande d'être un étudiant comme les autres pendant dix mois. Cela te semble acceptable ? »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère d'être écarté ou se réjouir de la chance qui lui était offerte de vivre son rêve. Certes, cela n'allait pas être facile. Ses amis allaient lui manquer, sa nouvelle condition de loup-garou allait lui poser des problèmes, mais il avait la chance d'être un garçon normal pour une fois dans sa vie.

Et cela le réjouit peut-être encore plus que l'idée de rencontrer Lily et James

« Professeur, il reste un détail à régler. »

« Il en reste plusieurs, je pense, mais quel est celui qui t'inquiète ? »

« Je ne peux pas me présenter comme Harry Potter. Comment vais-je faire ? Je dois changer d'apparence, de nom. »

« Oh çà Harry, j'y ai déjà pensé pendant notre conversation. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Merci pour vos gentilles review, cela me fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait.

Dans ce chapitre nous allons découvrir sous quelle identité Harry va se présenter dans cette époque. Il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'action au niveau de sa nouvelle condition, puisque il n'y a que trois jours qu'Harry est arrivé, mais nous allons tout de même faire la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage qui sera très important pour la suite.

Il y a une grande note d'auteur en bas de page concernant ce personnage et un autre détails. N'oubliez pas de la lire pour comprendre ma démarche.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Je n'oublierais jamais**

_In the middle of the night.  
When the angels scream.  
I want to live a life I believe.  
Time to do or die.  
I will never forget the moment,_

_Do or die, 30 STM_

* * *

« Attends-moi dans mon bureau pour 18 heure Harry. » Lui avait dit Dumbledore après lui avoir donné le mot de passe, tarte à la mélasse.

Le directeur et Harry avaient discuté concernant la meilleure façon de présenter Harry au reste de l'école. Dumbledore avait expliqué à Harry qu'un déguisement n'était pas possible. Les contraintes étaient bien trop lourdes surtout qu'Harry ne retournerait jamais dans son époque. S'il s'était agi d'un simple voyage dans le temps, Dumbledore aurait pu couvrir Harry, le faire passer pour un élève en vacance ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais étant donné qu'Harry devait désormais se reconstruire une vie ici, c'était hors de question. Dumbledore avait fait comprendre à Harry qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas vivre dans cette époque avec comme seule ambition de sauver le monde. Il allait devoir vivre comme les autres personnes, participer aux cours, terminer ses études, peut-être même avoir un travail.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, les yeux bleus du directeur s'étaient mis à scintiller, signe évident qu'il avait eu une idée qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Est-ce que cette idée allait plaire à Harry, Harry en doutait un peu, connaissant les idées parfois loufoques du directeur.

Dumbledore s'était levé quelque minute après, en plein milieu de la conversation, confirmant les soupçons d'Harry en déclarant avoir une idée et avait donc demandé au garçon de le rejoindre dans son bureau plus tard. Harry avait bien tenté d'avoir des détails, mais le sorcier avait été intraitable, précisant qu'il voulait faire une surprise à Harry. Harry avait soupiré, mais il savait que le directeur ne pouvait prendre aucune décision sans consulter Harry. Le jeune sorcier avait alors accepté et avait patienté dans le château le temps que le directeur revienne.

Ayant deux heures d'attente avant le retour du directeur, Harry en avait profité pour visiter le château. Enfin, visiter était un bien grand mot. Harry comporrait plutôt ce qu'il connaissait du château et ce qui était présent dans cette époque. Harry devait avouer que pas grand-chose n'avait changé en vingt années.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes de la grande salle, totalement vide à cette période de l'année, il ne put s'empêcher de voir s'afficher devant lui les visages de Fred, Remus et Tonks, allongés là, morts. Harry ferma très fortement les yeux, voulant faire disparaitre cette image. Doucement il rouvrit les yeux, et l'image fut remplacée par cette de trois adolescents pas très dégourdis qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors. Hermione, le nez dans un livre, frappant Ron à l'arrière de la tête, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, sous l'œil attentif d'Harry.

Harry sourit. C'était cette image qu'il voulait garder de son époque. Les morts étaient là pour qu'il se souvient de sa mission, mais ses amis seraient toujours dans son cœur pour lui rappeler que même si les temps sont difficiles, il y a toujours une façon de se sortir, même des pires situations.

Les morts étaient là pour lui donner un but.

Les vivants pour lui donner l'espoir.

Souriant, Harry continua son exploration, revivant ses souvenirs au fur et à mesure de sa ballade. Finalement, ses pas l'amenèrent vers le dernier lieu qu'il avait fréquenté dans cette école à son époque.

Harry se trouvait désormais au milieu du bureau du directeur occupé à faire les cent pas.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer le directeur, suivit d'un homme dont l'apparence retourna l'estomac d'Harry. Le nouveau venu était un homme de grande taille, mince et élégant, il avait un âge déjà bien avancé. Il avait des cheveux gris en désordre et des lunettes carrées sur le visage. Ses grands yeux bruns regardaient Harry avec une expression de stupeur pure, expression similaire à celle qu'abordait Harry au même instant. L'homme salua Harry d'un mouvement de tête. Le jeune sorcier le salua en retour et tenta un pauvre sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. L'homme se tourna vers Dumbledore, visiblement troublé.

« Vous m'aviez annoncé une grande surprise Albus, mais j'avoue que ceci dépasse ma compréhension. Si je ne venais pas de laisser mon fils à la maison, j'aurais juré que James se trouvait dans cette pièce. Ce garçon est son sosie, à part les yeux. » Dit le nouveau venu en regardant intensément Harry.

Harry ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée. Devait-il dire quelque chose ? Faire quelque chose ? Il jeta un regard au directeur, qui ne put réprimer un petit rire devant ses deux regards de couleurs différentes mais si identiques.

« Harry, comme tu le sais, il ne m'est pas permis de dévoiler ton identité sans ta permission. Acceptes-tu que je te présente à Monsieur Potter ? »

Harold Potter tourna son regard vers le jeune sorcier à nouveau, qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole. Il hocha simplement la tête, le nom tournant dans ses pensées. Monsieur Potter. Un frison d'anticipation coula le long de la colonne d'Harry.

« Bien Harold mon cher, prenez place, je vous prie, les présentations risquent d'être longues. Toi aussi, Harry. Je ne pense pas changer le plancher de mon bureau dans l'immédiat.» Dit le directeur en souriant.

Harry se demanda ce que le directeur voulait dire, puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait continué à faire les cents pas. Il regarda Monsieur Potter qui fit comme il lui était conseillé et s'installa dans l'une des deux chaises présentes devant le bureau. Harry fit de même, n'osant toujours pas ouvrir la bouche.

« Harold, mon ami, je vais vous demander de me faire confiance. Les propos que je vais tenir ici sont d'une extrême importance. A la fin de mon explication, je vous poserais une question, si jamais vous n'y répondez pas comme il se doit, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous soumettre au sort d'amnésie, et ceci pour la sécurité de notre invite. Cela vous convient-il ? » Demanda le directeur toujours jovial, mais son ton ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'exécution du sort en cas de besoin, que Harold soit d'accord ou pas.

« Cela fait des années que je vous fait confiance Albus. Si vous estimez que le sort de mémoire est nécessaire, je vous laisserais faire. Mais je suis tout de même curieux de savoir qui est ce jeune homme. » Répondit le sorcier.

Il était bien trop intrigué par le jeune sorcier pour ne pas prendre ce risque. De plus, le directeur de Poudlard et Harold Potter* travaillaient occasionnellement ensemble, et même si les méthodes du directeur étaient parfois discutables, Harold devait avouer que jamais il n'agissait sans raison.

Albus sourit de plus belle et se leva pour se mettre entre ses deux invités. D'une main, il désigna Harry.

«Si vous êtes d'accord, faisons les présentations. Harry, je te présente Harold Potter, patriarche de la famille Potter et père de James Potter. »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il s'était douté de l'identité de cette personne, mais rencontrer pour la première fois son grand-père, qui lui était totalement inconnu, mort avant sa naissance, dans le passé n'était certainement pas une situation que l'on rencontrait tous les jours. Harry se rendit en même temps compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de son grand-père avant aujourd'hui. Une boule se forma dans son estomac.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter » parvint-il tout de même à articuler d'une voix étranglée, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de son grand-père.

« Harold, je vous préviens déjà, j'ai vérifié l'identité de ce jeune homme moi-même. Il n'y a aucun doute à ce propos. »

« Enchanté jeune homme. » Répondit l'homme à Harry, puis se tournant vers Dumbledore « Cessez donc de faire tant de mystère Albus et présentez-le-moi. » Dit-il avec impatience, sa curiosité grandissante face aux mystères entretenus par Albus.

Dumbledore sourit à l'impatience caractéristique des Potter. Son vieil ami Harold ne changeait pas malgré les années qui passaient.

« Très bien. Harold, je vous présente Harry James Potter. »

Un très long silence suivit cette déclaration. Harold regarda plus amplement le garçon. Ces cheveux noirs en bataille, ce visage, il ne manquait que les lunettes et il était le portait craché de son propre fils. Soupirant et levant une main Harold revint sur Albus.

« Potter ? Est-il le fils de » Demanda-t-il voulant avoir confirmation qu'il avait bien entendu.

« Harry Potter en effet. Mais, je vous coupe tout de suite Harold, je pense que mon histoire répondra à toute vos question, voulez-vous bien attendre avant de m'interroger ? » demanda le directeur en retournant s'assoir derrière son bureau.

« Allez-y Albus, je vous écoute. Je sens que nous allons avoir une très longue conversation.» Pria Harold Potter en posant une main sur son front. Il sentait déjà une migraine pointée le bout de son nez. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry décida de se faire le plus petit possible, préférant laisser le directeur faire.

« Harry, tu préférerais peut-être raconter toi-même ? » Demanda le directeur au jeune sorcier.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Non, clairement il ne voulait surtout pas être celui qui allait raconter son histoire à son grand-père.

« Je vais donc vous expliquez Harold. Harry ici présent a fait un petit voyage dans le temps. Il est le futur fils de James. »

Comptez sur le directeur de Poudlard pour dire les choses sans détour pensèrent en même temps les deux Potter qui levèrent les yeux au ciel. Harold, cependant, était une personne très terre-à-terre et cette histoire ne lui semblait pas possible. Harry pour sa part s'était figé dans sa chaise, attendant avec appréhension le verdict.

« Albus, vous avez perdu la tête mon ami. Les retourneurs de temps ne peuvent pas remonter si loin. Et même si c'était le cas, il me semble que le décret 37 de la loi sur l'utilisation de la magie de 1856 stipule clairement qu'un voyageur du temps doit se déclarer au ministère dans un délai de 24h et ne révéler son identité à personne. De plus, si on se rapporte au décret 358 de la loi sur l'utilisation de la magie de 1921, l'utilisation des retourneurs de temps sans accord ministériel est punissable par l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. »

Harold était à la fois sceptique et à la fois inquiet. Si l'histoire était vraie, son petit-fils risquait de gros ennuis.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds face à cette déclaration, tandis que Dumbledore attendit la fin de la tirade calmement.

« Même si je ne suis pas avocat Harold, je suis parfaitement au courant des lois. Harry n'a pas utilisé de retourneur de temps. Il est mort à son époque et a eu l'occasion de renaitre dans l'époque de son choix. Laissez-moi vous raconter son histoire. » Déclara calmement le directeur. Puis il commença le récit des aventures d'Harry Potter.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry ne dit plus un mot pendant les trois heures qui suivirent écoutant son récit raconter par le directeur.

Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore eut fini, un long silence pesant pris la place des paroles, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de redouter les prochaines paroles d'Harold Potter, n'osant pas croiser le regard du père de James.

Celui-ci avait posé sa main sur son menton, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Le directeur observait ses deux invités d'un œil bienveillant, semblant attendre avec avidité une réponse à une question non-formulée de sa part. Et comme pour lui donner raison, Harold reprit la parole.

« Je vous écoute Albus, que voulez-vous ? »

Le petit sourire de victoire qui s'afficha quelque seconde sur le visage du directeur confirma ses soupçons à Harry.

« Et bien voyez-vous Harold, ce jeune homme va avoir besoin d'une nouvelle identité. Il ne peut évidemment pas dévoiler son histoire. Comme vous l'avez vous-même signalé plus tôt, les lois sur les voyages dans le temps sont très strictes. »

« Il me semble qu'aucune infraction au code de déontologie sorcière n'a été commise, il ne devrait pas y avoir de poursuite. Tout au plus un procès qui serait vite gagné. »

« Certes oui mon ami, mais je suis plus inquiet des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir dans l'opinion sorcière et spécialement sur votre famille. »

« Oui, j'imagine que la vie de James pourrait en être totalement perturbée. Savoir qu'il devrait mourir dans 4 ans trahit par l'un de ses amis. De plus, cela risque de mettre Voldemort sur son dos, beaucoup plus tôt. Vous avez là un bon point Albus. Quelle situation compliquée »

Harold avait accepté l'histoire. Il n'était pas naïf et savait parfaitement que certains évènements n'avaient pas été évoqués, mais personne ne pouvait inventer une telle histoire de toute pièce.

« Oui, et n'oublions pas que le jeune Potter n'est pas encore dans les bonnes grâces de Miss Evans. »

Harold ne put empêcher un rire de s'élever.

« Je me demande bien comment il a pu réaliser l'exploit de conquérir cette jeune fille. D'après les dire de Sirius, Miss Evans a plutôt tendance à rabattre le caquet de mon fils. Mais je vois où vous voulez en venir Albus, et je comprends votre point de vue. Il n'est, en effet, pas souhaitable de dévoiler la véritable identité de ce jeune homme. Que proposez-vous ? Avec un physique pareil, difficile de le faire passer pour autre chose qu'un Potter. » Dit Harold en regardant à nouveau Harry.

Harry releva la tête pour la première fois et décida de poser la question qui le tracassait depuis quelque minute.

« Est-ce que je ne pourrais vraiment pas tout simplement changer d'apparence ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il faisait confiance à Harold Potter ou non. Il semblait si strict.

« Une coupe de cheveux ne changera rien jeune homme. » Répondit un peu sévèrement Harold Potter.

Dumbledore voyant le jeune sorcier se recroqueviller dans sa chaise au ton qu'avait pris Harold décida d'expliquer plus amplement ce que le patriarche Potter voulait dire.

« Harry, ce que Mr Potter veut dire, c'est qu'aucun charme ou potion ne pourrait altérer ton physique de manière définitive comme je te l'ai dit. Et un déguisement moldu ne changerait rien. Il faut que l'on te crée une identité définitive pour que tu puisses jouir de tous tes droits à cette époque. Tu dois avoir une réelle existence, pas une apparence et un nom d'emprunt. »

Harry baissa la tête résigné.

« Bien, Albus ne tournons pas autour du chaudron voulez-vous. Que proposez-vous ? »

Le directeur sourit à Harry avant de poser son regard redevenu sérieux sur le plus âgé des Potter.

« Et bien Harold, si je me souviens bien, il me semble qu'en novembre 1959, vous avez participé à cette conférence sorcière à Bruxelles. Vous êtes resté sur place trois semaines si mes souvenirs sont bons. » Dit Dumbledore avec une voix un peu trop enthousiaste au gout d'Harold.

« J'ai peur de voir où vous voulez en venir Albus, mais continuez donc jusqu'au bout votre idée. » dit le patriarche Potter et tournant sa main en l'air.

« J'imagine que vous pourriez avoir rencontré là-bas une charmante sorcière née moldue et que vous auriez, sympathiser si je puis dire. Vous êtes reparti à la fin de cette conférence, et quelques semaines après, la demoiselle s'est rendu compte que vous ne l'aviez pas laissé seule. N'ayant aucune solution qui s'offrait à elle, elle vous a contacté pour vous mettre au courant de cette grossesse. Vous avez accepté de l'aider à condition que l'enfant reste sous sa garde et que vous n'ayez pas de contact, surtout qu'entre temps, votre femme vous avait appris sa grossesse et vous ne vouliez pas mettre la vie de votre enfant en jeu en stressant inutilement Adélaïde. La jeune sorcière a été d'accord avec votre vision des choses et vous lui avez remis une confortable somme d'argent pour l'éducation de votre fils et vous n'avez plus jamais entendu parler d'eux depuis. Harry a vécu une enfance difficile, car sa mère est morte alors qu'il n'était âgé que de deux ans, suite à une longue maladie. Il a été élevé par son oncle et sa tante moldu qui n'appréciait pas la magie. A 11 ans, il a reçu une lettre de convocation à Beauxbâtons, mais ses tuteurs ont refusé de lui permettre d'accéder à l'école. Il n'a eu d'éducation magique que grâce à son parrain, un ami d'école de sa mère, qui lui a appris la magie durant les vacances scolaire qu'Harry passait chez lui et son temps libre. Malheureusement, son parrain a été tué dans un accident de voiture il y a un mois. Dans son testament, il léguait à Harry ses maigres possessions. Parmi celle-ci, Harry a découvert une lettre écrite par sa mère qui lui révélait le nom de son père. Harry a alors décidé, puisqu'il n'avait plus de famille vivante, abstraction faite de son oncle et de sa tante qui le détestent, de tenter de vous rencontrer et c'est donc rendu en Angleterre. C'est ici que l'histoire s'arrête concernant la version donnée à tous. Pour la suite, si jamais Harry décidait de révéler sa lycanthropie, nous pourrions dire que malheureusement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du sérieux de la menace Voldemort sur le territoire et il a été pris dans une bataille à laquelle un loup-garou a pris part. Sinon, officiellement, il s'est rendu à Poudlard pour me rencontrer afin d'avoir des conseils. Qu'en pensez-vous mon cher Harold ? »

Le sorcier en question resta à nouveau quelque instant. C'était une chose d'accepter l'identité du nouveau venu, s'en était une autre de l'intégrer à sa famille. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au garçon, même si son comportement ne ressemblait en rien à ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un Potter, mais Harold mit cela sur le dos du stress, mais il ne fallait pas totalement mettre de côté la condition de loup-garou du garçon.

Oh, Remus Lupin était déjà venu en vacance au manoir Potter et il était certainement un très agréable garçon, mais de là à intégrer délibérément un loup-garou chez lui. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont les parents de Lupin avaient réagi. Après tout, les Potter étaient une famille de sang-pur, et les répercussions quand la condition d'Harry serait dévoilée pouvaient être très importantes et les réactions violentes.

Puis le regard d'Harold se posa sur Harry. Ses pommettes hautes et fières, ses mains qui se tortillaient l'une sur l'autre, ses épaules voutées. Pouvait-il réellement en toute conscience abandonné l'un des siens ? Son Gryffondor intérieur rugit à cette idée. Bien sûr qu'il n'abandonnerait pas le garçon. Et puis cette histoire lui permettrait de subvenir au besoin du jeune sorcier, puisque Harold se doutait qu'il n'avait aucun revenu ici.

Après ses longues minutes, il reprit son dialogue avec le directeur.

« L'histoire tient la route et il est vrai que durant cette conférence, beaucoup pourront témoigner de m'avoir vu en compagnie de nombreuses dames. De plus les accords internationaux avec la Belgique n'étant pas encore signés, personne ne pourra aller vérifier l'authenticité de l'histoire. Et si jamais un test de sang est réalisé, il notera bien sang mêlé, descendant de la famille Potter. Néanmoins, il faudra être très prudent le jour où la condition de loup-garou de ce jeune homme sera rendue publique. Les Potter sont une famille de sang-pur Albus, vous savez quels dangers cela peut représenter. De plus, j'émettrais sans doute quelque condition mais avant je dois vous demandez d'attendre que j'aie parlé avec ma femme pour que j'accepte de m'engager dans ceci. »

Il savait déjà que sa femme dirait oui tout de suite. Ils avaient eu tant de mal à avoir un enfant. Cela avait été la plus grande douleur d'Adelaïde. C'est pour cette raison entre autres, qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à accepter le jeune Black chez eux. Adélaïde avait toujours rêvé de voir le manoir Potter rempli d'enfant dans sa jeunesse, mais la vie ne leur avait pas accordé ce souhait. Ses pensées furent coupées par la phrase suivante du directeur.

« Malheureusement, mon ami, je pense qu'Adélaïde ne doit pas être au courant de la vérité. »

« Quoi ? » Cria brusquement Harold. Cela changeait tout.

Le cerveau d'Harold Potter était habitué à évaluer toutes les conséquences d'une situation. Dès lors, après que son cri soit sorti de sa bouche, il entra dans une profonde réflexion.

L'implication de cette demande se fraya un chemin dans le cerveau d'Harold. Il allait devoir mentir à sa femme, lui faire croire qu'il l'avait trompé, elle l'amour de sa vie. Il allait devoir mentir à son fils, et connaissant le caractère de James, cette partie-là n'allait pas être des plus facile non plus. Il savait bien que sa femme lui pardonnerait même si la trahison lui ferait extrêmement mal, mais James était un garçon fier et arrogant. Oh, Harold adorait son fils, mais il savait aussi voir ses défauts. Il savait aussi qu'il était en grande partie responsable du côté buté et supérieur de son fils. Lui et Adélaïde l'avaient choyé plus que de raison depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Aussi savait-il parfaitement comment James allait prendre la nouvelle. Mais il comprenait aussi les raisons de Dumbledore. Le ministère pourrait faire une enquête pour vérifier les propos d'Harold et Albus. Adélaïde ne pouvait pas être mise dans la confidence. Sa réaction devait rester celle d'une femme trahie, devait être naturelle.

Harry, quant à lui, n'osait pas parler. Il était sidéré que le directeur ose proposer cela au sorcier. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à la réponse d'Harold Potter. Il allait refuser.

« Harold... » Commença Albus, mais il fut coupé par une main tendue du dénommé.

« Je comprends vos raisons Albus, laissez-moi juste quelque instants pour me faire à l'idée que je vais rentrer dans une heure chez moi et lancer un maléfice explosif dans ma maison. »

Albus sourit gentiment à cette déclaration. Harold avait accepté. Il en était heureux pour Harry, même si cette solution ne serait pas nécessairement idéale pour le garçon. Il allait devoir désormais assumer le fait d'être considéré comme le fils bavard d'un sang pur. Raison de plus pour lui éviter Serpentard pensa Dumbledore. Il allait aussi devoir affronter les septièmes années de Gryffondor, menées par un James Potter qui allait sans aucun doute vouloir mettre ce nouveau frère à l'épreuve. Alors qu'Albus se félicitait tout de même pour l'intelligence de son plan, une voix qui ne s'était pas faite entendre depuis le début de la conversation s'éleva.

« Je refuse cette idée. » Déclara simplement Harry en se levant.

Harold Potter haussa les yeux en direction de son futur fils. Le garçon était peut-être moins effacé qu'il ne le pensait après tout. Décidant de le pousser un peu pour voir de quoi il était capable et savoir à quoi s'attendre, il attaqua.

« Être le fils bâtard d'un Potter vous dérange jeune homme ? » Demanda-t-il de son ton le plus hautain possible.

Harry lui lança un regard digne de ceux qu'il réservait à Malfoy père.

« Pas étonnant que votre fils ait la grosse tête si vous pensez de cette manière. »

À cette réplique, Albus était prêt à intervenir. Il ne savait pas à quel jeu jouait Harold, mais il était clair qu'Harry ne se laisserait pas faire non plus.

« Je vous signale que mon fils est aussi votre père jeune homme un peu de respect. »

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. James est peut-être mon père dans mon temps, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il était un petit crétin arrogant qui se croyait mieux que les autres et n'hésitait pas à s'attaquer au plus faible. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Non cela ne me dérange pas d'être présenté comme le fils bâtard de Votre Excellence. On me présenterait encore comme le fils d'un elfe de maison que cela me serait indifférent. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est être responsable de dispute dans une famille. Les secrets sont la pire des choses qui puissent exister. » Déclara Harry d'un ton calme et posé qui contrastait vivement avec les paroles dites.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il venait de dire sur le coup de la colère et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Décidant qu'il en avait assez fait et dit, il se rassit et baissa le regard.

Harold continuait d'observer le garçon, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Cela durant de longue seconde qui semblait être des heures à Harry, et puis soudain un rire éclata dans le bureau.

Harry se tourna pur savoir d'où provenait le bruit. C'était Harold Potter qui riait ou se moquait d'Harry ?

« Tu as du cran mon garçon j'aime ça. Si tu as hérité du physique des hommes Potter, tu as sans aucun doute la fougue de ta grand-mère, et de ta mère si les descriptions des sorts cuisants que James a reçus de Miss Evans sont correctes. » Dit-il une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

« En effet, Madame Pomfresh a eu l'occasion de constater les dégâts des colères dont James a eu à souffrir de la part de Miss Evans à plusieurs reprises. Son sort de chauve-furies est des plus réussis. » Ajouta Albus.

Harry avait désormais la bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait à intervalle régulier. Il s'était fait piégé par son grand-père. Il n'en revenait pas.

« Pour en revenir au sujet, Harry, même si tu viens d'une autre époque, tu restes mon petit-fils. Non, je comprends parfaitement que tu ais décidé de te distancer de James et Lily pour des raisons évidentes, et je te donne raison, mais je suppose que toi et moi nous ne nous sommes jamais connus, aussi non mon fils ne t'aurait pas nommé d'après moi. Je ne risque donc pas de remplacer ton grand-père, et puis j'ai largement l'âge de l'être. Si cela peut te rassurer, Adélaïde sera mise au courant de la vérité dès que tout danger d'investigation sera écarté, cela te convient-il ? »

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé ressentir maintenant. Il sentait son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il avait à la fois envie de rire et de pleurer. Cet homme, Harold, venait de lui faire l'une des plus belles déclarations qu'il puisse exister. Malgré sa vie, malgré son nouveau handicap, malgré sa provenance, il était prêt à l'accepter comme un membre de sa famille. Et il était réellement de sa famille. Harry n'avait jamais eu cette chance avant. Oh bien entendu Molly avait agi avec lui comme avec son propre fils, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'être accepté comme il l'était maintenant.

Décidant qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de refuser, Harry sourit à Harold Potter et répondit :

« Je serais très fier de pouvoir avoir cette identité Monsieur Potter. »

Harold lui rendit son sourire puis redevint très sérieux.

« J'aimerais parler à Albus en privé concernant mes conditions. » dit-il.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry quitta le bureau avec un regard entendu du directeur. Il serait mis au courant de tout. Les temps changeaient

Trois jours, cela faisait seulement trois jours qu'il était dans sa nouvelle époque, et déjà Harry avait l'impression d'être totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas comment agir, quoi dire, quoi accepter, quoi refuser. Par Merlin, comment était-il censé gérer la rencontre qui allait suivre ? Car oui, Harry James Potter, fils de Harold Potter et Jenny Elvins, sorcière belge née-moldue, allait faire la rencontre d'Adélaïde Potter, née Londubat et James Charles Potter, fils de Harold Potter.

Comme si sa matinée n'avait pas déjà été assez mouvementée.

Harold Potter était venu tôt ce matin le chercher avec Albus Dumbledore pour se rendre au ministère de la magie, afin de faire reconnaitre son identité. Le choix de l'heure ne s'était pas fait au hasard. Il avait été décidé de se rendre au ministère dès l'ouverture afin d'éviter les heures de grandes affluences.

Harold Potter devait faire sa déclaration de paternité et pour que les documents soient complets, il avait fallu faire un test sanguin à Harry. S'en était suivi toute une série de questions sur son enfance et sa vie. Heureusement que le directeur l'avait bien préparé la vieille au soir sinon, il aurait été totalement perdu. Harry avait été étonné de ne pas être interrogé sous véritasérum, mais l'employé du ministère l'avait regardé d'un air condescendant et lui avait signalé qu'il était possible de contrer les effets et qu'il n'était donc pas utile de l'utiliser.

À son air hautain et pincé, Harry aurait pu parier ses deux bras que l'employé était un sang-pur. Et évidemment devoir accepter l'identité d'un fils hors mariage ne devait pas spécialement le ravir.

Harry n'avait pas été déclaré comme loup-garou tout de suite. Comme il n'avait pas encore subit de transformation, le virus ne pouvait pas encore être détecté dans son sang. Harold et Albus s'étaient mis d'accord pour attendre la fin de l'année scolaire afin d'éviter tout risque de fuite, ce qui aurait pu mettre sa scolarité en péril, et comme la déclaration n'était obligatoire qu'une fois l'entrée dans la vie active ou à la majorité, le choix avait vite été fait.

Il était à peu près midi quand les trois sorciers avaient quitté le ministère. Harold avait déclaré qu'ils devaient tous se rendre à Gringotts. Arrivé là-bas, Harold demanda à créer un compte pour Harry et d'y verser une somme assez conséquente. Quand Harry avait voulu protester, Harold avait répliqué que cela correspondait à la somme qu'il avait versée à sa mère à sa naissance.

Après quelques arguments de la part d'Albus avec les Gobelins, un compte avait été créé pour Harry et un retrait effectué sur le compte d'Harold daté d'aout 1960. Mais un problème s'était posé lorsqu'il avait fallu présenter la baguette d'Harry. Harry expliqua qu'il avait perdu sa baguette lors d'une bataille. Le Gobelin Tipsac qui s'était occupé de son compte lui demanda ce repassé dans la journée avec sa nouvelle baguette tout en lui donnant les clés de son compte.

Albus avait alors déclaré qu'il avait encore des affaires en cours à Poudlard et qu'il retrouverait Harry et Harold à leur retour.

Harry avait voulu protester une nouvelle fois en déclarant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire au chemin de traverse, mais Albus lui demanda s'il comptait réellement assister à tous ses cours dans cette tenue.

En effet, Harry avait eu en prêt un pantalon et une chemise appartenant aux objets trouvés de l'école, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester habiller de la sorte toute l'année. Albus en profita pour lui remettre la liste des fournitures scolaires nécessaires.

Harry avait décidé de conserver les mêmes cours que dans son monde. Il continuait donc Défense contre les forces du Mal, sortilèges, métamorphose, potion et botanique. Lorsqu'il vit la liste, Harold ne put s'empêcher de faire un constat.

« Cela ressemble fort à la liste des cours requis pour devenir Aurors. » Signala-t-il à Harry.

« Oui, je voulais devenir Aurors avant ... » Harry fit un geste de la main vers son épaule.

Harold inclina la tête pour monter qu'il avait compris, mais ne commenta pas. Ils marchèrent quelque minute dans un silence confortable puis l'aîné reprit la parole.

« Je pense qu'on peut s'orienter vers le magasin d'Ollivander. » Dit-il.

« Oui. Mais, vous savez je peux parfaitement faire mes courses seul. Vous avez sans doute beaucoup de chose à faire, je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps. »

Harold le regarda comme s'il était un extraterrestre, puis sourit.

« Il va être difficile pour tout le monde de s'habituer à toi Harry. Entendre de telle parole venant d'une personne ayant le même visage que mon fils est très perturbant. Trêve de bavardages, allons donc te trouver une nouvelle baguette. » Dit-il au jeune sorcier, coupant court à toute protestation.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face du magasin, Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Soudain, une grande inquiétude le prit.

« Monsieur Potter, est-ce que vous pensez que je risque d'avoir mon ancienne baguette. Je veux dire, si jamais elle devait m'être attribuée, que se passera-t-il pour le fils de James ? »

« Et bien Harry, je pense qu'il faudra traverser ce pont s'il se présente. Mais si effectivement, c'est ton ancienne baguette qui t'est attribuée, c'est que le destin l'aura voulue ainsi. Entrons maintenant. » Lui répondit Harold en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de noter au passage combien le garçon était petit comparer à James.

Les essayages de baguette durèrent aussi longtemps que la première fois. La baguette de houx fut bien présentée à Harry, mais étonnamment, elle n'entra pas en résonnance avec Harry. Ce fut finalement une autre baguette qui lui fut attribuée.

« Et bien jeune Potter, voilà une association des plus étrange. Ventricule de dragon, 27,5 cm, très souple, bois de chêne blanc. Il est rare que ce bois s'allie avec le ventricule de dragon. Savez-vous que l'histoire raconte que Merlin lui-même avait une baguette de chêne blanc ? Ce qui est plus étonnant encore, c'est que votre ancienne baguette soit en bois de houx. Traditionnellement, le houx et le chêne blanc ne s'associent jamais. Vous êtes un paradoxe à vous tous seul monsieur Potter. * »

Harry haussa les épaules après la tirade du vendeur. C'était tellement vrai après tout. N'était-ce déjà pas un paradoxe d'être présent à une époque où il n'était pas encore né ? Préférant ne pas commenter les dires du vendeur, Harry avait payé Ollivander et était parti, Harold sur les talons.

Les deux sorciers avaient ensuite poursuivi les achats, parlant très peu entre eux. Beaucoup de monde commençait à encombrer les rues, et les regards se tournaient de plus en plus vers les deux sorciers. Aussi fut-il décidé d'aller au plus vite afin d'éviter les questions et la foule.

À leur retour, Harold avait signalé qu'il rentrait chez lui pour préparer la visite d'Harry. Harry quant à lui n'avait pas du tout envisagé cette possibilité et avait regardé Dumbledore d'un œil noir. Harold avait capté ce regard avait expliqué les choses à Harry.

« Harry, j'aimerais que tu comprennes les raisons qui me poussent à agir de la sorte. James a le droit de te rencontrer avant d'arriver à Poudlard. La situation dans laquelle vous allez vous trouver tous les deux ne va pas être confortable. Les Potter sont une famille de sang-pur, et même si moi-même ou mon fils, nous n'y attachons pas d'importance, les moqueries vont aller bon train. J'aimerais autant que vous vous rencontriez tous les deux de manière plus privée avant la rentrée. De plus, Adélaïde souhaiterait aussi faire ta connaissance. »

Harry avait hoché la tête. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la femme d'Harold veuille le rencontrer après l'histoire de son identité.

Et depuis qu'Harold était parti à la demeure Potter, Harry faisait à nouveau les cent pas, une boule dans l'estomac.

* * *

**Grande note d'auteur**

* Mon but dans cette fiction est de respecter au plus possible près le canon et les interviews de JK Rowling. Cela me demande d'ailleurs un gros travail de recherche comme vous pouvez vous en douter, les informations n'étant pas toute regroupées en un seul endroit. Je me base beaucoup sur trois site : L'encyclopédie Harry Potter ( et le lexicon), le wiki Harry Potter, Pottermore et l'arbre généalogique des Black, tout en gardant en mémoire que parfois l'encyclopédie comporte des erreurs.

Concernant le choix des parents de James, je me suis basé sur les informations fournies par JK dans ses différentes interviews. Je sais qu'il existe une Doré Black et un Charlus Potter sur l'arbre des Black, mais il ne me semble pas possible que ces personnes soient les parents de James. Jk a bien répété à plusieurs reprise que les parents de James étaient forts âgé quand ils ont eu James, ce qui expliquait en partie de comportement arrogant et gâté de James, qui était considéré comme un miracle par ses parents et qui étaient donc « pourri gâté ».

Hors, Doréa Black est née en 1920, ce qui ne lui donnerait que 40 ans à la naissance de James, âge peu avancé dans le monde sorcier. Et dernier argument, Doréa Black est morte en 1977, ce qui ne lui donnerait que 47 ans au moment de sa mort. Hors JkR a précisé que les parents de James étaient morts d'une maladie magique due ne partit à la vieillesse.

J'ai donc décidé que Charlus Potter ne serait qu'un membre de la famille Potter. Vous en saurez plus concernant lui et son fils dans les prochains chapitres, mais pas tout de suite.

INFOINFOINFOINFOINFO

** Les informations concernant les bois des baguettes sont issues du le site Pottermore. J'ai décidé de ne pas donner à Harry la baguette de houx tout simplement parce que selon moi cette baguette lui avait été attribuée en partie à cause de l'horcruxe. Hors dans ma fiction, l'horcruxe a été détruit. J'ai choisis le chêne blanc car dans la description faite sur Pottermore, le houx et le chêne blancs sont les deux bois « rois » de l'année. Voici l'article :

Baguette des bons et des mauvais jours, c'est une amie aussi loyale que le sorcier qui la mérite. Les baguettes de chêne blanc exigent de leurs partenaires force, courage et fidélité. On sait moins que les possesseurs d'une baguette en bois de chêne blanc sont généralement dotés d'une puissante intuition. Le chêne est surnommé le Roi de la Forêt entre le solstice d'hiver et le solstice d'été et son bois ne doit être recueilli qu'au cours de cette période (c'est le houx qui devient roi lorsque les jours commencent de nouveau à raccourcir et l'on ne doit récolter le houx qu'au moment où l'année décline. Cette division serait à l'origine de la vieille superstition selon laquelle « _Si lui a une baguette en chêne et elle une baguette en houx, les marier l'un à l'autre serait fou_ », une croyance dont j'ai pu vérifier qu'elle était sans fondement). On dit que la baguette de Merlin était en chêne blanc (bien que cela ne puisse être prouvé puisque l'on n'a jamais découvert sa tombe).

**Personnellement ma baguette sur Pottermore est en Tremble et crin de Licorne. Et vous ?**


	4. Note de l'auteur

Note d'auteur :

J'avais terminé les trois chapitres suivants de manière définitive quand j'ai appris que des informations allaient être données sur les loups-garou et Remus Lupin sur Pottermore.

J'ai donc décidé d'attendre ces informations avant de publier et j'ai eu raison car ces détails changent quelque éléments de mon histoire.

Je vais donc vous demander de patienter encore une bonne petite semaine afin que la publication reprenne.

A très vite Johanna


	5. Chapter 4

**Note:**

Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue que je suis vraiment gênée. Deux mois entre les deux mises à jour, c'est assez long. Les raisons ? Elles sont nombreuses, mais je ne vais pas vous envahir. Sachez simplement qu'avec la mise à jour de Pottermore et l'ajout de l'histoire de Remus, j'ai dû changer beaucoup de choses dans ma fiction et du coup cela m'a bloqué. Pour les lecteurs de Au-delà des sacrifices, j'ai décidé d'attendre d'avoir 5 chapitres d'avance pour publier. Je suis à trois donc ça vient^^

Waouh, déjà 32 review sur cette histoire, vous êtes super.

**Divers**

Je vous rappelle que je ne possède pas les droits sur Harry Potter qui appartient à JK Rowling. Cette histoire mettra en scène un couple homosexuel masculin, si vous n'aimez pas, passer donc votre chemin où lisez jusqu'à l'avertissement au choix. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

Attention il s'agit d'une version sans béta. Il reste certainement des fautes d'orthographe, grammaire et ou conjugaison. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

1/Harry Potter décide de ne pas revenir à la vie dans son époque après avoir reçu le sort de la mort de la main de Voldemort et avoir été mordu par le loup-garou Greyback. Il a l'occasion de renaitre à l'époque de son choix. Avec l'aide d'Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue, il décide de retourner dans le temps, lors de la septième année de ses parents afin de se lier d'amitié avec eux et de les prévenir concernant Peter.

2/Harry se réveille donc dans la forêt interdite en 1977. Il est soigné par Pomfresh et raconte son histoire à Dumbledore, mais il oblige le directeur à faire un serment inviolable. Contre la promesse d'Harry ne délibérément blesser aucun élève de l'école pendant deux ans, Harry obtient de Dumbledore le secret total sur son identité et son histoire. Néanmoins Harry ne parle pas des reliques de la mort à Dumbledore.

3/Harry fait la connaissance d'Harold Potter le lendemain. Avec l'aide d'Albus, ils mettent en place la nouvelle identité d'Harry. Il sera désormais Harry Jenny Potter, fils bâtard d'Harold Potter et d'une moldue. Harry et Harold se rendent ensuite sur le chemin de Traverse où Harry obtient une nouvelle baguette de chêne blanc et ventricule de dragon. Harold annonce après à Harry que Adélaïde, sa femme, veut le rencontrer.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Fort minable**

Formidable, fooormidable  
Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable  
Nous étions formidables  
Formidable  
Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable  
Nous étions formidables

_Stromae, Formidable_

* * *

« Pfff, je suis bien content d'échapper à l'ambiance de la maison. » Dit le premier jeune homme à entrer dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express en se laissant tomber sans élégance sur l'une des deux banquettes de cuir beige qui se faisaient face.

« Tu m'en diras tant. Au moins, tu peux dire que la fin de tes vacances a été mouvementée. » Lui répondit le second sorcier, le regard pétillant et un sourire ironique aux lèvres, en s'installant à son tour sur la banquette et fermant la porte derrière lui.

À peine eut-il ôté sa main de la poignée que la porte du compartiment se rouvrit pour laisser passer une troisième personne.

« James, Sirius, j'ai eu peur de ne pas vous trouver. » Dit un jeune homme rondouillet, déposant ses bagages dans l'emplacement prévu, ses gestes maladroits et son souffle erratique contrastant avec l'énergie claire dégagée plus tôt par les deux premiers étudiants.

« Peter, comment pourrais-tu ne pas nous trouver ? Tu pensais qu'on avait abandonné Poudlard. Quoique l'idée ne me semble pas si mal si je peux l'éviter de cette manière. » Répondit le dit James en se passant une main dans les cheveux, le ton de sa voix devenu plus sombre à la fin de sa phrase.

« James. Tu ne voudrais pas rater notre dernière année. Imagine déjà les blagues, les filles les cheveux de Servilus. » Riposta Sirius d'un ton rêveur, imaginant déjà ses futures conquêtes et blagues à venir.

« Sirius, tu veux bien ne pas parler de choses aussi dégoutantes si tôt dans la journée. Je vais être malade. » Lui répondit James en lui mettant une légère claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

Alors que Sirius allait répliquer, la porte du compartiment se délaça une troisième fois pour laisser passer le quatrième membre de la troupe.

« Mumus, tu nous as trouvés. Tu sais James est méchant avec moi, il me frappe. » Expliqua d'emblée Sirius avec un air de chien battu sur le visage, ne laissant même pas le temps à Remus de s'installer.

« S'il t'a frappé, c'est que tu l'as mérité vilain chien. Et pour te répondre, j'aurais eu difficile de ne pas vous trouver avec le boucan d'enfer que tu fais Siri. » Dit Remus en levant les sourcils comme pour réprimander un enfant difficile tandis qu'il prenait place à côté de Peter sur la banquette.

Peter et James ricanèrent doucement tandis que Sirius croisa les bras sur son torse, une expression boudeuse sur le visage.  
« Vous êtes méchants avec moi. Personne ne m'aime ici. » Dit-il d'une voix enfantine.

« Mais non mon amour, moi, je t'aime. Viens, je vais te le prouver. » Répondit James en se lançant, les bras en avant, pour enlacer le sorcier. Mais Sirius fut plus vif et sauta de sa place, laissant ainsi James s'étaler sur la banquette. Un grognement peu distingué s'éleva de la bouche du jeune Potter lors que son visage entra en contact avec le cuire du siège.

« Pas touche à mon corps de dieu vivant Cornedrue, sale pervers. » Dit Sirius en secouant la tête pour dégager son visage des cheveux qui l'encadrait et prenant la pose.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire. Alors que les éclats de rire faisaient encore écho dans la petite pièce, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un sorcier. Il semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que les occupants du compartiment, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux d'une couleur oscillant entre le vert et l'ambre. L'air un peu perdu, il mit quelque secondes avant de laisser son regard glisser sur les occupants de la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit qui occupaient l'espace, le rouge monta aux joues d'Harry et ses mains commencèrent à se tordre entre elles. Tournant la tête comme un animal cherchant à échapper à un piège, il se mit à babiller.

« Oh, hum... désolé, je cherchais ...euh... une place, je vais aller voir ailleurs. » Dit-il en refermant la porte vivement sans laisser le temps aux occupants de répondre et filant plus vite que son ombre.

L'intrusion semblait avoir profondément modifiée l'atmosphère joviale de la minute précédente. Sirius et James avaient désormais une expression dure sur le visage, tandis que Peter et Remus étaient totalement surpris. Le temps sembla se figer quelque instant. Ce fut Remus qui décida de rompre le silence que l'arrivée du sorcier avait créé.

« C'est moi où ce garçon, qui soit dit en passant est ton sosie James, avait l'air d'avoir peur de nous ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses trois amis.

« Oui, et puis c'était qui ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant ? » Ajouta Peter qui lui concentra son regard sur James, semblant estimer qu'il devait en savoir plus à cause de sa ressemblance avec l'intrus.

Voyant que James, la mâchoire serrée et les mains ramenées en poing, ne comptait pas prendre la parole, Sirius entreprit de mettre ses amis au courant des derniers évènements. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps, ni James, ni lui, de leur envoyer un hibou, sachant en plus qu'ils les retrouveraient dès le 1er septembre. Essayant de trouver la meilleure manière d'expliquer les choses, il se décida pour une approche franchement et directe.

« Peter, Mumus, vous venez de rencontrer le frère de James. » Dit-il avec tout le tact dont il était capable, mais curieusement sans le petit sourire narquois qu'il abordait habituellement.

Les mâchoires des deux maraudeurs semblèrent se décrocher de concert. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Le frère de James ? C'était une blague ? Ils n'osaient ni l'un ni l'autre s'adresser à James directement, étant donné que celui-ci était désormais tendu comme un arc dans le coin de la banquette, mâchoire et poings serrés mais la curiosité l'emporta vite et les questions commencèrent en direction de Sirius.

« Depuis quand est-ce que James a un frère ? » Demanda Peter en regardant Sirius, mais ce fut finalement James qui lui répondit

« Depuis que mon père n'est pas foutu de garder ses attributs masculins dans son pantalon. » Répliqua aigrement James. Peter déglutit à la réponse et préféra ne pas en demander plus.

Remus pour sa part était intrigué. Un bon mystère ne faisait jamais de mal. Et même si son ami ne semblait pas apprécier ce frère tombé du ciel, Remus lui aimerait justement bien savoir comment il était arrivé là.

« Tu veux dire qu'il a trompé ta mère ? » Demanda Remus, grandement étonné de cette attitude de la part de Harold Potter.

« Non, il a fait un gosse à une autre femme sans la toucher. Oh non encore mieux, c'est mon jumeau perdu à la naissance. À ton avis Remus ? » Dit agressivement James. Alors que Remus levait les deux mains devant lui en signe de paix, James se rendit compte du ton qu'il avait employé et il se reprit.

« Désolé, Remus, je n'avais pas à m'énerver sur toi. Oui, il a trompé ma mère, on l'a appris il y a trois jours. » Dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus calme. Il se rendit alors compte que Sirius avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras en signe d'apaisement et soupira.

« Pas de soucis James, je peux comprendre. Et tu l'as déjà rencontré si je comprends bien ? » Demanda Remus espérant profiter de l'apaisement momentané de James.

« Oh ça, tu peux compter qu'il se souvient bien de sa rencontre avec James. » Ricana Sirius.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Que s'est-il passé ?» Interrogea Peter qui osait à nouveau parler maintenant que la tension entre les différentes personnes s'était calmée.

« Rien. » Répondit Sirius avec un air de conspirateur.

« SI tu ne veux pas nous le dire, je comprends, pas de soucis. » Répondit Peter, vexé par la manière dont son ami lui avait répondu, tandis que James semblait à nouveau décider à ne plus parler.

« Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Mr Potter est arrivé avec lui, l'a présenté à James et puis James est parti. Il ne lui a pas dit un seul mot. » Expliqua Sirius.

« Waouh. Ce n'est pas un peu dur tout de même ? » Demanda timidement Remus qui savait ce que cela pouvait faire d'être rejeté par sa famille. Il trouvait d'ailleurs qu'étant donner les conditions dans lesquelles il avait dû vivre, Sirius aurait pu, lui aussi, être plus compréhensif vis-à-vis du nouveau venu. Mais en même temps, il connaissait le lien fraternel qui unissait les deux maraudeurs, et il savait que Sirius supporterait James, quoi qu'il fasse.

« Et j'aurais dû faire quoi d'après toi Remus. Lui dire Oh génial un frère depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, ce qui est faux soit dit en passant. Ce gars débarque d'on ne sait où, met ma famille sans dessus dessous, fait pleurer ma mère et j'aurais dû l'accueillir les bras ouverts ? » Demanda James s'étant levé durant son discours.

« Non, mais ... bref tu sais sans doute ce que tu fais. « Dit Remus n'osant pas contrarier plus son ami. Il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à dos ses trois meilleurs amis pour un étranger.

« Et on sait pourquoi il a débarqué soudainement ? » Demanda Peter plus terre-à-terre.

« Sa famille a été tuée si j'ai bien tout compris. Mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup. » Expliqua Sirius, l'air songeur.

« Oh, tu étais présent quand il est venu ? » Demanda Peter, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

« Oui, il fallait bien un support moral à James. N'est-ce pas Jamichou. » Répondit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux du dit James.

« Appelle-moi encore une fois comme cela et tu pourras être certain que tu n'auras jamais de descendance Black. » Répliqua James et se battant avec les mains de Sirius qui étaient toujours dans ses cheveux tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Houhou, Evans commence à déteindre sur toi Potter. » Sirius ne put retenir un éclat de rire quand James stoppa toute tentative de bataille.

« En parlant de Potter, quel est son nom à ce nouveau frère ? » Demanda Peter en toute délicatesse, s'accordant de ce fait trois regards noirs.

« Harry Potter » répondit sèchement James

« Ton père l'avait reconnu ? » S'étonna Remus.

« Apparemment. » Répondit succinctement James, visiblement pas à l'aise.

« Vois le positif dans l'histoire James. SI jamais on te voit faire une bêtise, tu pourras toujours dire que c'était lui. » Dit Peter.

« Peter, petit sournois, je n'y avais même pas encore songé moi-même. » dit Sirius en sautant de sa place en frappant des mains.

« Ce ne serait pas vraiment correct. » Dit doucement Remus.

« Oh Mumus, on ne parle pas de le faire renvoyer. Hein, James. » Répondit Sirius, mettant un coup de coude amical au sorcier.

« Hum, excuser moi, je dois aller à la réunion des Préfets-en-chef. » Dit l'intéressé en sortant du compartiment.

Une fois que James fut sorti, sous le regard stupéfait de trois amis qui se demandaient pourquoi James était parti si soudainement, l'atmosphère devint directement beaucoup plus lourde et sérieuse.

« Il le prend vraiment mal hein ? » Demanda Peter

« On peut le comprendre. Apprendre du jour au lendemain que tu as un frère, que ton père à tromper ta mère et que ce dit frère va se retrouver dans la même école que toi, ça ne doit pas être des plus plaisant. Je sais de quoi je parle, pourtant, je suis au courant de l'existence de Regulus depuis 16 ans. » Dit Sirius, toute trace d'humour ayant quitté sa voix.

« Je pense tout de même qu'il devrait essayer de lui parler. Après tout, il est de sa famille. » Répondit Remus de manière un peu plus sèche que voulue.

« La famille, c'est celle que l'on choisit Remus. » Lui répondit Sirius.

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais hocha la tête. Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ses parents. Il n'avait pas été renié par eux, non, bien au contraire, mais la peur et la crainte qu'il voyait dans leur regard chaque fois qu'il leur rendait visite étaient claires même si Espérance et Lyall Lupin faisaient tout pour la cacher. Et depuis l'incident avec Severus Rogue, c'était bien pire. Son père avait mis plusieurs jours à se remettre de la nouvelle. Il soupira.

« Tu as sans doute raison Sirius. Bon, je vous laisse, vous deux. Je dois aller à la réunion des préfets. » Répondit finalement Remus en soupirant.

« Tu es encore préfet Remus ? » Demanda Peter, étonné.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Demanda Remus, la main sur la poignée.

« Et bien, j'avais pensé qu'avec James Préfet en chef, enfin, tu vois. »

Remus regarda plus amplement Peter, ses yeux étaient désormais plus durs.

« Non Peter, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. » Dit-il d'un ton très calme.

« Et bien, tu sais, te faire préfet, c'était une manière pour le directeur de nous empêcher de faire des bêtises. » Répondit l'animagus rat, puis se taisant se rendant compte de la manière dont sa phrase sonnait.

« Donc si je te suis bien Peter, le fait que je travaille, que je respecte le règlement beaucoup plus que vous, que j'ai des excellents résultats n'a rien avoir avec ma promotion. C'est juste parce que je suis ami avec vous que j'ai eu le badge de préfet, c'est bien ça que tu essayes de dire ? Et puisque désormais James est préfet en chef, on aurait dû me retirer ma fonction. »

Les yeux de Remus commencèrent à prendre une légère coloration d'ambre tandis qu'il sentait sa rancœur montée en lui. Depuis l'incident Rogue, Peter avait été celui qui semblait le plus penser que Remus n'avait pas sa place dans l'école parmi les personnes qui connaissaient le secret de Remus. Parfois, Remus pouvait jurer voir la même lueur de peur et de crainte dans les yeux de son ami que dans les yeux de ses parents, et ce malgré le fait que c'était lui, Remus qui avait permis à Peter d'intégrer les maraudeurs.

Sirius voyant que la confrontation entre les deux amis risquaient de tourner mal, posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Non Remus, les résultats scolaires n'avaient rien à voir, j'aurais été nommé Préfet. Imaginez, moi l'incroyable Sirius Black pouvant donner des punitions aux élèves pas sages. Humm mm le rêve. » Dit-il en ayant maintenant un regard lointain.

Remus secoua la tête devant l'air ahurit de son ami. Sirius avait le chic pour le calmer et le distraire. Souriant finalement, il rejeta la main de Sirius sur son épaule.

« Ne prends pas cet air lubrique en ayant ta main sur mon épaule Patmol. Pervers. » Lui dit Remus

Sirius redescendit sur terre, et fit un sourire éblouissant à Remus.

« Et fier de l'être Mumus. » Lui répondit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Remus qui était toujours près de la porte, l'ouvrit avant de se tourner vers Sirius, un air taquin sur le visage.

« Tu sais ce que l'on dit Sirius. Ce sont ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins. »

Il referma aussi vite la porte du compartiment. Quelque fraction de seconde après un bruit de livre écrasé lui apprit qu'il avait bien fait.

Remus, toujours souriant grâce aux facéties de ses amis, se dirigea vers le compartiment des préfets*. Passant devant le wagon WC. Il entendit un grand fracas provenir de l'intérieur. Remus n'étant pas un Gryffondor pour rien, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, prêt à intercepter les étudiants qui se bagarraient dans les toilettes.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne trouver dans la pièce qu'un seul élève, Harry Potter, le poing ensanglanté devant le lavabo.

Il n'avait pas voulu entrer dans leur compartiment. Il n'avait pas eu dans l'idée de se faire connaitre des deux autres amis de James aussi vite. En vérité, s'il avait pu éviter de faire le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, il l'aurait fait avec plaisir, mais NON, monsieur Dumbledore avait estimé que ne pas faire le voyage dans le train aurait provoqué plus de questions.

Harry devait avouer que cet argument n'était pas totalement dénué d'intérêt, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose plus facile à affronter pour autant.

En réalité, si Harry avait pu passer le premier septembre et directement se rendre en classe pour se fondre dans l'obscurité des derniers bancs, il aurait signé des deux mains. Mais la vie d'Harry étant ce qu'elle est, il était désormais là dans les couloirs du train à rôder s'en savoir où aller.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Harry arriva face au wagon toilette du Poudlard Express et s'empressa de s'y engouffrer. Il déposa son sac et sa malle à terre, dans un coin de la pièce, bien décidé à passer le reste du voyage caché ici.

Il s'approcha alors du lavabo et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il était tellement fatigué et ces dix minutes passées dans le train à chercher un compartiment l'avaient totalement vidé de son énergie. À chaque compartiment, il avait eu un nouveau coup au cœur, une nouvelle vague de nostalgie. Cela avait commencé avec le compartiment des Serpentards où l'absence de Malfoy l'avait malgré tout rendu mélancolique.

Stupidement, quand il avait poussé la porte du compartiment qu'il occupait habituellement avec Ron et Hermione, il s'était attendu à la voir là, l'attendant. Mais c'était quatre autres personnes qui occupaient les lieux. Les dernières personnes qu'Harry avait eues envie de voir. Il avait été choqué de voir une version plus jeune de son père être assise à l'endroit même où il s'asseyait généralement. Avec Sirius, Peter et Remus, il avait un instant cru voir Ron, Neville et Hermione à la place et cela lui avait donné envie de pleurer.

Pleurer, car il avait devant lui des membres de sa famille qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir.

Pleurer, car il n'avait pas eu devant lui les membres de sa famille de cœur qu'il ne pourrait jamais revoir.

Pleurer, car cette apparition lui avait rappelé avec la violence d'une claque que désormais, il était seul malgré l'aide de Dumbledore et d'Harold Potter.

Harry releva la tête pour s'observer dans le miroir. Le spectacle n'était pas des plus réjouissant.

Son visage était toujours pareil, mais l'absence de lunette rendait ses yeux encore plus visibles. L'un des seuls aspects bénéfiques de la lycanthropie, désormais, il voyait parfaitement sans ses verres correcteurs et ses yeux étaient mis en évidence. Ses yeux, hérités de sa mère, qui désormais ne brillaient plus de leur éclat d'émeraude. Leur couleur avait changé suite à la morsure de Greyback. Ils étaient désormais un subtil mélange de vert et d'ambre. Harry se demanda soudain quelle était la vraie couleur des yeux de Remus. Il pourrait lui poser la question, il n'y avait jamais pensé avant.

Un rire triste l'éleva de sa gorge. Il ne poserait pas la question à Remus, car il était très peu probable que lui ou Sirius lui parle. La rencontre à la demeure des Potter s'était mal passée et Harry doutait fort que James accepte que ses amis parlent avec le bâtard d'Harold.

C'était ce qu'il était désormais. Harry Potter, ancien élu, ancien garçon qui a survécu, bâtard d'Harold Potter et loup-garou. Un fameux pedigree pensa-t-il amèrement. Harry repensa alors à sa visite chez les Potter.

_Harold était venu le chercher dans le bureau de __Dumbledore__. Il avait expliqué à Harry qu'Adélaïde les attendait mais qu'il n'__avait__ pas prévenu James de leur arrivée. Il avait aussi expliqué à Harry qui ne se rendaient pas au manoir __Potter__, qui était fermé pour rénovation depuis le début de l'été. Harold avait acquis une nouvelle maison afin de loger la famille pour la durée des travaux. Il avait expliqué qu'il comptait en faire cadeau à James à la fin de l'année scolaire. Harry avait hoché la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire._

Ils avaient utilisé la poudre de

_cheminette__ et le cœur d'Harry s'était stoppé net dans sa poitrine quand il avait dû énoncer le lieu._

_Godric__Hollow_

De tous les endroits de la Terre, sa première rencontre avec la jeune version de James

_Potter__ devait se dérouler sur le lieu même de sa mort. Parfois, le destin est une vraie catin avait pensé Harry._

Perturbé et désorienté par cette nouvelle, Harry avait pris la poudre comme un automate et récité l'adresse.

Lorsque la sensation de nausée qui accompagne généralement le voyage par cheminée s'était dissipée, Harry avait osé lever les yeux.

Il remarqua d'abord les lieux.

Il était dans ce qui semblait être le salon et tout de suite, l'image d'un petit Harry

_Potter__ d'à peine un an, volant sur un balai miniature à travers le salon, tandis que James et __Sirius__ riaient et que Lily __Potter__ rouspétait, lui sauta devant les yeux._

C'était ici, à cet endroit même qu'il avait passé 15 mois avec ses parents. C'était ici que la famille

_Potter__ avait vécu cachée, mais heureuse pendant le peu de temps que la vie avait daigné leur accorder._

Harry avait senti les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais la voix d'Harold

_Potter__ le sortit de ses souvenirs et il s'obligea à rester stoïque. Il pourrait craquer plus tard, quand il serait seul, quand il ne serait pas observé pas Harold __Potter__ et sa femme._

Harry releva la tête et ses yeux partirent à la recherche d'Adélaïde. Il la trouva figée devant le sofa.

_Elle s'était visiblement levée pour les accueillir, mais le choc de la vision d'Harry l'avait paralysée. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et les deux mains posées sur sa bouche comme pour retenir un cri de stupeur._

Harry prit le temps de l'observer, gravant chaque détail dans sa mémoire.

Adélaïde était une femme ravissante pour son âge. Les fils argentés et blancs qui envahissaient sa longue crinière rousse lui donnaient un air mystérieux des plus réussi. Son visage avait une forme de cœur et malgré les mains qui cachaient une partie de celui-ci, une aura de douceur se dégageait de celui-ci. De grands yeux

_bleu__ gris fixaient Harry._

Elle était belle, Adélaïde

_Potter__, sa grand-mère. Harry sentit son cœur se remplir d'amour pour elle instantanément. Il aurait tant aimé la connaitre. Il se voyait âgé de 10 ans, apparemment à confectionner des gâteaux avec cette sorcière aux traits si doux, il aurait aimé cela._

Se rendant compte de l'atmosphère délicate qui s'était installée, Harold avait décidé de faire les présentations.

« Harry, je te présente Adélaïde ma femme. Adélaïde, je te présente Harry... » Harold fit une pause, comme pour trouver le courage de poursuivre sa phrase tandis que des larmes apparaissaient dans les beaux yeux de son épouse. «

_Potter__, mon fils. »_

« QUOI ? »

Les trois occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers la personne dont la voix se fit entendre.

Harry était figé désormais. Il ne les avait pas entendus arriver. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Là, dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenaient

_Sirius__ Black et James __Potter__. Les vestiges d'un rire étaient encore visibles sur les lèvres de __Sirius__ tandis que le regard de James était rempli d'effrois._

« James... » Tenta Harold, mais déjà son fils ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait le regard visé sur Harry, l'étudiant sous tous les aspects.

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter cette inspection. Il baisa la tête, ses cheveux recouvrant légèrement ses yeux. C'était horrible. Cette situation était insupportable. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir s'était-il dit.

Puis, sans un mot, James quitta la pièce.

_Sirius__ était encore présent, détaillant le nouveau venu. Adélaïde se tourna vers son mari, le visage ravagé par les larmes._

« Je suis désolée Harold, je ne peux pas... » Lui dit-elle avant de partir à la suite de son fils.

Les derniers occupants du salon se regardèrent quel instant, puis Harold décida de prendre la situation en charge. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui était aussi choqué que les deux autres membres de sa famille.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée après tout. » Dit-il sur le ton le plus doux qu'il put.

« Viens Harry, je te ramène à

_Poudlard__ » ajouta-t-il en poussant légèrement Harry vers la cheminée sous le regard interrogateur de __Sirius__._

Les deux

_Potter__ rentrèrent au château. Dès l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent le sol du bureau de __Dumbledore__, Harry s'enfuit. Il courut dans tout le château, à la recherche de la salle sur demande. Quand la porte apparue et qu'Harry l'eut franchie, il se retrouva dans un lieu étrangement familier._

Le placard sous l'escalier.

Il s'y engouffra et pleura pendant des heures.

Harry secoua la tête pour tenter de s'ôter de la tête les souvenirs douloureux de cette rencontre.

Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il se rendit compte que des larmes avaient envahi ses joues. Il resta une seconde là, sans bouger, à regarder la personne faible et minable qui se tenait devant lui avant qu'une vague de rage l'envahisse.

Il était Harry Potter, il était là dans un but bien précis, il avait eu un choix et il avait fait le bon, il était plus fort que ça, il DEVAIT être plus fort que ça. Un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge et son poing se dirigea vers le visage de cet être pathétique qui lui faisait face.

Le miroir vola en éclats dès l'impact.

Les morceaux de verre volèrent dans toute la pièce tant Harry avait mis de la force dans son coup. Il avait évacué toute sa rage et sa frustration dans ce coup. Il n'avait pas compté sur ses nouvelles capacités qui décuplaient sa force.

Harry se rendait bien compte que depuis la morsure, ses colères étaient bien plus violentes qu'avant. Elles avaient besoin de s'évacuer physiquement, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait à un point pareil.

Choqué, Harry regarda son poing qui se trouvait toujours contre le miroir. De nombreux éclats étaient venus s'y loger et du sang s'écoulait par les plaies.

Hypnotisé, Harry regarda les gouttes de liquide carmin tâcher le blanc du lavabo.

Il n'entendit pas la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir ni se refermer.

Il regardait son sang s'écouler de son bras. Ce sang qui portait la protection de sa mère, même si elle était inutile désormais, ce sang qui avait servi à Voldemort pour renaitre, ce sang qui était désormais souillé par la morsure du loup-garou. Et soudain, les larmes envahirent à nouveau ses yeux.

C'est ainsi que Remus trouva Harry Potter.

Le poing collé au reste du miroir au-dessus du lavabo, le sang s'écoulant de ses blessures, la tête baissée et les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Le spectacle était pathétique. Remus se demanda ce que la vie du sorcier avait bien pu être pour qu'il en arrive à être aussi détruit. Ce mélange de rage et de tristesse était familier à Remus. Combien de fait n'avait-il pas maudit Merlin et tous les sorciers à cause de sa vie, de sa condition.

Le loup en lui hurlait à Remus ne pas laisser le jeune homme seul dans sa misère, lui criant de prendre soin d'une personne qui était membre de sa meute. Remus mit cela sur le compte du lien de parenté entre James et Harry. Sirius, James et Peter était sa meute. Un frère de sang était sans aucun doute reconnu par Lunard.

Remus écoutait très rarement son instinct. Après tout, les loups-garous sont des bêtes sanguinaires, et faire confiance à l'avis d'une bête sauvage ne semblait pas être une bonne idée pour Remus. La meilleure preuve était sa méfiance vis-à-vis de Peter depuis trois mois. Remus luttait de toutes ses forces contre son instinct qui lui dictait de mettre en pièce son meilleur ami. C'était difficile, et il n'avait pas osé en parler aux autres maraudeurs.

Mais cette situation était différente non ? se dit Remus. Le loup en lui ne le poussait pas au meurtre mais lui demandait d'aider quelqu'un, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de mal.

Remus prit alors une résolution qu'il espérait ne pas regretter plus tard. Jamais encore, il n'avait été à l'encontre de ses amis. Il les avait toujours suivis fidèlement tout en essayant de les canaliser. Il avait bien compris par les paroles et la manière d'agir de Sirius qu'Harry Potter n'était pas le bienvenu parmi eux.

Mais en voyant ce jeune homme défait devant le lavabo, le cœur de Remus ne put que compatir à l'unisson avec ses instincts.

Lui, le loup-garou, l'enfant solitaire, le rejeté de la société, il savait comment on peut se sentir quand vous n'avez personne autour de vous pour vous soutenir, vous aider à sortir la tête de l'eau.

Alors Remus décida de donner une chance à Harry.

Il aurait pu faire demi-tour, le sorcier ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son arrivée, mais il décida de rester.

Lentement, comme pour apprivoiser un animal blessé, Remus s'approcha d'Harry. Quand il fut assez proche, il posa sa main sur le bras encore tendu au milieu du miroir d'Harry pour qu'il le baisse.

Comme s'il avait été touché par une décharge électrique, Harry se recula d'un bond et sortit sa baguette avec sa main gauche.

La prise n'était pas sûre et le mouvement brusque avait dû tirer sur les plaies, car le jeune homme grimaça, mais la baguette était tout de même dirigée vers Remus, attendant son prochain mouvement.

« Tu es blessé. Je connais un sort pour stopper l'écoulement du sang en attendant que tu puisses aller voir l'infirmière une fois que nous serons arrivés. Laisse-moi faire. » Dit doucement Remus en sortant sa baguette, gardant un œil sur Harry pour pouvoir esquiver si jamais le garçon lui lançait un sort.

Harry semblait étudier Remus, puis finalement, il baissa sa baguette.

« Pourquoi ? » Dit-il simplement tandis qu'il rangeait sa baguette.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda Remus ne comprenant pas la question.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider alors que tes amis me détestent ? » Compléta Harry.

« Mes amis ne te détestent pas. » Lui répondit Remus en faisant signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur sa malle.

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit proposé, toujours soupçonneux. Il haussa un sourcil à la déclaration de Remus, et le jeune loup ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance flagrante entre James et Harry dans ce geste. Il soupira intérieurement, espérant que le plus jeune Potter serait un peu moins têtu que son homonyme.

« Bon, je te l'accorde, James n'est pas ravi de ta présence. Mais ils s'habitueront. Et puis j'ai le droit d'agir comme bon me semble. » Dit-il en sortant un mouchoir propre de sa poche et en se dirigeant vers le lavabo.

Harry trouvait cette conversation intéressante. D'après ce que son Remus lui avait dit, il n'agissait pratiquement jamais contre James et les autres. Il n'aurait jamais aidé une personne déclarée ennemi, alors pourquoi Remus était-il encore présent dans cette pièce ?

« Tu n'as pas peur que tes amis t'en veuillent si jamais ils apprennent que tu m'as aidé ? » Demanda Harry, voulant creuser un peu plus les motivations de Remus.

Le sorcier grimaça. Harry avait frappé juste là où il fallait. Remus revient près d'Harry après avoir mouillé le mouchoir et il commença à ôter le premier morceau de verre du la main d'Harry.

« Je ... » Remus ne savait pas quoi répondre, en réalité, il n'y avait pas pensé réellement. Et si jamais James et les autres lui en voulaient ?

« Tu agis en bon Gryffondor et tu viens à ma rescousse sans penser aux conséquences n'est-ce pas ? Aider les autres sans imaginer ce qui se passera si jamais quelque chose tourne mal. »

Le ton d'Harry devenait de plus en plus sévère au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Harry ne parlait plus réellement au jeune Remus. Non, il réprimandait son Remus. Celui qui avait sacrifié sa vie dans une bataille qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu si Harry n'avait pas été aussi égoïste et s'il s'était rendu tout de suite. Il en voulait à Remus d'avoir fait de Teddy un orphelin, comme lui.

Remus quant-à lui ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Harry. Il était perdu et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il décida de simplement répondre à la question.

« Je ne pense pas que soigner un élève blessé puisse avoir de graves conséquences. « Dit-il en nettoyant la plaie suivante.

« Et pour être honnête, je m'en serais voulu si je n'avais rien fait. »

Combien de fois Remus n'avait-il pas pris sur lui lors des blagues de ses amis et s'en était voulu après ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de passer à l'acte et d'agir différemment ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire de manière certaine, mais cet Harry, ce sorcier, il l'intriguait. Il sentait que le jeune homme était sans doute beaucoup plus que le frère caché de James. Il avait envie de le connaitre, constata-t-il.

« Et puis, j'ai envie de connaitre le frère de James. » Ajouta Remus plus légèrement.

« Le bâtard d'Harold Potter, tu veux dire » répliqua sèchement Harry, n'ayant pas envie de devenir une bête de foire comme à son époque.

« Non, lui, il ne m'intéresse pas. En réalité, le frère de James non plus ne m'intéresse pas. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup faire la connaissance d'Harry Potter. » Lui dit Remus en lançant le sort qui refermerait la dernière coupure.

Harry sentit son cœur s'alléger à la phrase de Remus. Remus avait envie de faire sa connaissance à lui ? La connaissance d'Harry Potter et non pas de l'un de ses nombreux surnoms ? C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer et toute sa tristesse se trouva un peu atténuée grâce à cela. Harry sourit à Remus.

Remus lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit la main.

« Enchanté, je suis Remus Lupin, 7e année Gryffondor. » Lui dit-il.

« Enchanté, Remus Lupin, je suis Harry Potter, 7e année Gryffondor. » Répondit Harry.

« Tu as déjà été réparti ? » Lui demanda Remus, étonné.

« Oui, j'ai passé la dernière semaine au château, le professeur Dumbledore a préféré me répartir en privé pour éviter d'éveiller plus de curiosité. » expliqua Harry guettant la réaction de Remus à cette annonce.

« Et bien Harry, nous nous reverrons dans notre dortoir alors. À bientôt » répondit Remus en partant laissant Harry à son observation.

Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, Remus relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu depuis l'annonce d'Harry.

Ils allaient partager un même dortoir ? James, Sirius, Peter Remus et Harry. Remus n'osait même pas imaginer la tête que feraient James et Sirius à cette annonce. Fini les escapades nocturnes discrètes.

Et soudain, toute la complexité de la situation se fit dans l'esprit de Remus.

Comment allait-il bien pouvoir cacher à sa condition au nouveau venu.

Remus soupira en reprenant sa route vers la réunion des préfets.

Par Merlin pensa-t-il. Cette année s'annonce mouvementée.

* * *

**Note d'auteur.**

*Concernant les préfets, et préfets en chef, je me réfère aux informations fournies par les livres et par l'encyclopédie HP. Je sais qu'il existe un débat quant à savoir combien de temps on restait préfet, qui devenait préfet en chef etc., mais j'ai choisis de faire de Remus et James un préfet et un préfet en chef car je ne pouvais pas Dumbledore rétrogradé Remus. De plus, si on se réfère à l'anglais, la fonction n'est pas la même, puisque le Préfet en chef est plutôt une sorte de représentant des élèves, une personne ressources, tandis que le préfet gère plutôt l'aspect disciplinaire.


End file.
